


Taste So Sweet

by skz_jpeg



Series: changlix baby~ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sexual Content, Song: My Heart Will Go On (Céline Dion), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, a lot of mentions of blood tbh, but just blood, may be spicy, not really gory stuff, oh my, sorry had to ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: the one where changbin is 201 years old and felix doesn't understand why he can't eat regular food anymore.also known as, another supernatural au by yours trulyps. changlix series don't correlate. they're all free standing stories <3





	1. big yikes

**Author's Note:**

> back on my changlix bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,633 words.
> 
> WARNING: there's some spiciness in this chapter. proceed with caution.

Changbin has been watching from where he was leaning against the wall near the hallway that leads to the bathrooms and one of the exits. He needed to find someone who was drunk enough to take but it was a little hard to determine that when they were dancing and laughing in the dance floor. Anyone that passed by him could’ve been a good one if only they were alone. He sighed. It was already nearly 3 am and he was getting tired. He couldn’t even drink any of the alcohol since he will just throw it back up. 

Eventually, his eyes caught sight of a pretty blonde with hips swaying like nobody’s business. Their hands were raised in the air with their eyes closed and a smile playing on their lips as they danced to the music. They seemed to be alone. He should make a move. It was now or never. He was starving. 

Changbin didn’t take his eyes off of them, bumping into people and pushing grabby hands away until his hands wrapped around their thin waist. Over the loud music and noise from the people around them, Changbin heard them gasp lightly, dropping their hands on top of Changbin’s. He took that moment to take a nice deep whiff of his neck. This blood is his. He marked them now. Even if they were to leave the building, Changbin could still find them just by the scent of their blood alone. 

Even though his victim gasped in surprise, they never stopped dancing. Instead, they just danced closer to Changbin, turning his head to the side to see who it was. Once their eyes made contact, Changbin could tell they were gone. Drunk and sated with hooded eyes and a growing smile on their face. A small giggle passed their lips and turned his head away again, tilted his head back this time and bringing an arm around to touch the back of Changbin’s. Well, not really what he was expecting but who is he to complain? Easy prey. Changbin let this stranger dance on him as he stiffly tried to dance along before he began his tricks. He first set a tiny kiss right above his neck where he knew he would be biting later on. Again, he heard a little giggle over the loudness. He dropped a few more before twisting them around to face each other. They gasped once more before setting their arms around Changbin’s neck. Changbin bit his lip and took them in. Wow. They were so pretty. Changbin almost felt bad about the scar he was about to leave on their neck but it had to be done. It’s not like he will kill them.

Eventually, they got to a point where Changbin felt it was a good time to initiate a more…intimate position. He wrapped his arm around their waist and pulled them in closer. Another gasp. How is this person so sensitive to Changbin’s touch? Still, they leaned their forehead onto Changbin’s and for a fat minute, they breathed each other in. Changbin was losing his mind. He was so hungry. He needed to get them both to the alley way so he could feed. So he bit the bullet and dropped a kiss on their mouth, encapsulating their bottom lip with both of his as they stopped breathing for a few seconds. Changbin prayed he wouldn’t be pushed away and those prayers were answered as he was held closer to the other to kiss even more. Their dancing reduced to a kind of swaying back and forth, barely enough to call it dancing. Changbin pulled away to see how red their lips have gotten. Their already full lips looking even fuller. Without saying anything, Changbin grabbed their hand and led them to the hallway then out the door. 

As soon as they were outside, Changbin pressed them up against the wall and kissed them again, shoving his knee in between the other’s legs. A deep moan came out of the other as they wrapped their arms around Changbin again, kissing him back just as feverishly. 

It felt weird, how Changbin was unable to stop kissing them, unable to stop touching their body. Usually by this point, Changbin was already biting into their neck to satiate his hunger before leaving their drowsy body in a safer space deeper into the alley way and then going home. But here he was, now allowing the other to kiss down his neck when it should be the opposite.

“Mm, I’m Felix, by the way.” He said in a voice so deep, Changbin wasn’t sure that it came from him but of course it did. 

“Call me Seo. That’s all you need to know.” Changbin said before grabbing his chin with his hand to hold him still enough to kiss him. Felix then started nibbling on his bottom lip every chance he got which reminded Changbin, he should be biting him instead. So he pulled away to start his attack but then Felix had the audacity to press the palm of his hand right over Changbin’s crotch which if he had enough blood in his system, he would be much harder than he was right then. Changbin held back his moan by biting his own lip this time. Felix giggled and continued rubbing him before releasing his lip just as Felix pulled him in to continue making out. In Changbin’s hazy brain, he didn’t realize his bleeding lip was now being sucked on by Felix. All the blood in his system was trying to get down to his dick. He really had to bite now or he’ll pass out. So he once again grabbed Felix by his jaw and pushed his head back against the wall and began trailing kisses down his neck. Felix continued pressing his palm on Changbin’s crotch as the older finally let his fangs come out and make purchase on such thin, tan skin. 

Immediately his gums and taste buds tingled at the taste of the sweetest blood he’s ever had. Literally, ever. And he’s been alive for over 200 years now. 201 years to be exact. He just had a birthday. 

Felix groaned whether it was from pain or pleasure, Changbin couldn’t tell but his hand kept pressing on Changbin so maybe he was fine. The more blood he took, the harder his dick was getting and he should really stop. He took enough to last him a few days but he couldn’t stop. This blood was so addicting, so fresh, it didn’t burn his throat not even in the slightest. It was all that Changbin could think about. He barely noticed the hand over his crotch drop but he did notice his pulse dropping and the rush of blood decreasing. Shit, he went too far. Changbin pulled off in a panic and watched as Felix, with his eyes closed, slid down the wall and onto the floor. Changbin couldn’t stop staring at him with wide eyes as he waited until his heartbeat stopped. Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He hasn’t killed anyone from feeding since he was a baby vampire. Now here he was 201 years old having accidentally murdered someone. He looked so young. He didn’t deserve that. 

“Fuck. Shit, Felix, I’m so sorry.” Changbin said to his corpse. Changbin aggressively wiped the residual blood from his lips, angry with himself that he let the taste distract him from realizing that he was going too far. He looked around, nobody saw him. He let his trained ears hear for anything suspicious and nothing came back. So, Changbin did what he had to do. He grabbed Felix’s body and dragged him to the back of the alley way, the darkest, dirtiest corner and left him there. He cursed under his breath again. He just killed a young man and he was going to leave him in that disgusting corner? He had to. He ran a hand through the boy’s hair, feeling way too guilty before leaving. He forced himself to not look back. 

He uncomfortably walked all the way home. He drank so much, even the though of leaving Felix’s dead corpse in that alley way couldn’t make his boner die down. It rubbed against the rough material of his jeans the entire way and didn’t let down as he walked up the stairs to his apartment building and went inside his apartment. As he took off his shoes, he flinched at the noise it made as they hit the wall just a little too hard. Normal humans probably wouldn’t bat an eyelash over it but a certain alpha werewolf just might flinch at such a loud noise. Especially an alpha werewolf trying to sleep after coming home from tedious work as a construction worker.

“Changbin, what took you so long? Usually you’re back to tuck the kids into bed at night.” Woojin asked him, appearing at the entrance of the entrance of the apartment, leaning his naked shoulder on the entry frame. Changbin sighed.

“Alpha, I killed someone tonight.” Changbin rarely let himself get in that headspace, needing comfort from the alpha of the pack so much that he calls him by his title. Woojin took a sharp breath, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth but nodding as he understood why Changbin was so upset.

“I’m sorry, Bin. Come. You can sleep with Chan and I tonight.” Woojin held an arm out for him, standing up straight.

“But…I kinda…” Changbin trailed off, putting both of his intertwined hands casually but embarrassingly over his crotch to hide his problem.

“What is it?” Woojin still kept his arm out.

“I…drank a lot.” Changbin said softly.

“I kinda got that, Bin-ah. We can talk about it in the morning though. Let’s go to sleep.”

“No, Woojinie, I mean…you know what happens when vampires um…when they um, like drink a lot and…and they’re like…turned on or whatever?” Changbin muttered the last part but Woojin’s trained ears heard it perfectly fine. Woojin swiftly looked down at Changbin’s crotch and realized his problem.

“Oh. I see. You’re saying it’s uncomfortable for you right now so you’d rather sleep alone?” Woojin asked, trying to find the root of his uncertainty. 

“I mean…I think. I-I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

“Okay. That’s fine. How about we put your bed in our room tonight. If in the middle of the night, you calm down and you wanna sleep with us, we’ll make space for you, okay?” Bless Woojin for always coming up with quick solutions to make Changbin feel better. Changbin nodded and Woojin sent him a small smile, finally putting his arm up again for Changbin to get under. Woojin hugged him first and foremost, being able to feel his anxiety and panic.

“I’m sorry it happened, cub and I know you’re upset. But this will pass, okay? There’s nothing we can do now.”

“I just lost control. I didn’t even realize until his heartbeat got too slow. And then I just left him there. Like he was a bug I stepped on and walked away from. It’s not fair to him.” Changbin tried desperately to hold back his tears. Woojin sighed softly wishing he could make Changbin forget so he wouldn’t feel this way. “And what if when I feed again, the same thing happens?”

“I don’t think so, Changbin. You’ve been doing so well for over a century. Don’t let this one moment ruin you.” Changbin sighed before pulling away from the hug but not moving too far.

“He was so cute though. And young. He didn’t deserve it.”

“I know, kid. Let’s just go to sleep, okay? That’s all we can do right now. Go get ready for bed and I’ll bring your stuff to our room, okay?” Changbin sniffed and nodded before heading to his room to grab clothes to sleep in and then going to the bathroom.

By the time he finished his shower and his nightly routine, his boner was starting to go down which thank god. Changbin felt traumatized by the turn of events and he realized this as his bare feet softly slapped against the tiles as he made his way to Woojin and Chan’s room. Woojin could hear him coming in and stopped talking to a sleepy Chan who was asking him a ton of questions after waking up hearing Woojin putting blankets on a twin mattress on the floor. 

“Woojinie?” Changbin said quietly as he entered the room.

“Come in, Bin-ah. We’re awake.” Changbin squeezed in and shut the door.

“Hey, cub. Come here.” Chan said, raising his arms up and immediately, Changbin crawled onto the bed and rested his head on the werewolf’s chest. It used to bother Changbin how the wolves would call him cub when he was nearly a century older than them but he learned to find comfort in that name. 

“Is it okay if I sleep with you guys?” He asked Chan.

“Of course but I’m feeling the moon a little tonight so I think it’d be best for all of us if you either sleep on your mattress next to us or you can sleep with me and Woojin takes the mattress.” Chan was a blood moon gamma wolf. Experiencing the full moon of your birth month as your first full moon after or nearing your coming of age, a.k.a. 13th birthday will determine how the moon will affect your wolf. Chan turns into a possessive and a little too aggressive wolf on full moons, completely different to how he is normally. If Changbin were to cuddle with the both of them with Woojin next to him, then Chan might consider ripping Changbin to pieces no matter how much he loves him. Chan and Woojin are mates, completely opposite to each other with Woojin being a wild moon alpha wolf, a.k.a, one with nature and gets overtly excited when the flowers in his plants bloom. The full moon was due in two nights.

“Is it okay if I sleep with you, Channie?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Right, alpha?” Chan turned to ask Woojin who was sitting on the mattress.

“Yeah, it’s fine. But don’t forget the rest of the pack are coming by tomorrow morning.” He told them both. Changbin groaned already dreading having them all in his safe space. He loved them, of course he did, but they become a little too much with Woojin having to fight off Seungmin from messing with his plants and forcing them to grow far too quickly and with Hyunjin trying to put a spell on Chan’s head to make his hair healthier when the last time he tried, Chan’s scalp felt like it was on fire. Benevolent magic isn’t really Hyunjin’s forte but he tries his best. Minho is the only other vampire in the pack and he is insufferable. He constantly forgets to put his sun ring on that Hyunjin so kindly made for him and then threatens to bite Seungmin for his fairy blood to help him not burn entirely from the sun. Pure bred fairy blood is known to aid vampires from sun damage and it allows vampires to temporarily walk out in the daytime. It never usually lasts longer than an hour before it wears off , though. Hyunjin and Seungmin, another complete opposite couple. When they all joined together as a pack, no one would’ve thought that the two would get together but they accepted it. Seungmin helped Hyunjin stray away from dark magic and Hyunjin helped Seungmin from idiots like Minho.

“We should get some sleep then. The Gods know we’ll need it.” Chan said before pulling the sheets over Changbin and holding him close. 

“Goodnight, pups.” Changbin said.

“Goodnight, cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is more for my returning readers (hey how's it going my dudes) but you can read too:
> 
> so, here's the tea. i have so many stories that i've begun writing with varying storylines and concepts. i in fact have written multiple chapters for these unreleased stories yet what do i do???????? begin uploading a story that i started writing just mere hours ago. so here we are fam. another impulsive story by your resident impulsive author. 
> 
> so the question arises: should i upload my more advanced stories or should i wait????? lemme tell you what i got, i got mermaid/aquaman au, i got a queer as folk au, and um ok that's it lmao i thought i had more but nah i played myself. let me know fam
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this story that i will now indulge in.
> 
> oH FAM i have this burning question for y'all and just imagine my cheeks turning red 'cause its a bit awk  
> so...how would you feel if i wrote smut >_> like actual smut i've written spicy (cringy) shit but like...would it be weird if i wrote it???  
> like for some reason i get awkward posting it than writing it because like some of y'all have been reading a lot of my stories and i recognize your users and omg btw that makes me so happy ily so like...i feel awkward posting it it's literally so weird and not that deep but i'm ASkinG if it'll be weird ok i should relax ok ima go to sleep it's almost 3 am byeeeeee


	2. not a pervert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2,887 words.

Changbin awoke to a fairy mere centimeters from his face. Changbin yelped and rolled a little too much and fell off the bed. If his mattress was still on the floor, it would’ve broken his fall but alas, Woojin put it back in his room and he was met with wooden floors.

“Seungmin!” Changbin growled.

“You know you talk in your sleep in a baby voice?” Seungmin laid on his stomach to look at Changbin on the floor.

“Why the hell were you just staring at me like that?” Changbin stood up. 

“Because! You have a baby voice!” Seungmin jumped up as Changbin stood up knowing that if he didn’t leave the room quickly, Changbin would bite him. Like actually bite him. Like feed from him. Not only does fairy blood help vampires from the sun momentarily, but it’s like sweet alcohol for vampires. The only thing that can get them ‘drunk’. It doesn’t harm the fairies to lose their blood like that but the bite still stings.

Changbin walked out into the brightly lit living room to a normal day at the apartment. Woojin was tending to his plants sitting on the window sill, Chan was cooking eggs and trying to get Jisung to stay away as he talked his ears off, Jeongin was sitting on the dining table playing that game that requires you to scream so the character moves, Minho was laying on the couch watching TV, and Seungmin was hiding behind Hyunjin who was in the middle of drinking orange juice, causing him to spill a little.

“Hey! I’m not cleaning this up!” 

“He’s trying to bite me.” Seungmin pointed at Changbin like a child. Jeongin let out a loud scream before screeching again after his character lost. 

“Stop playing that game!” Minho yelled from the couch.

“It’s addictive!”

“It’s hurting my ears!”

“It’s not my fault you’re sensitive!” Minho grumbled and stood up. Jeongin screeched once more and tried running away but turns out humans are slower than vampires and Minho caught up quick. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and walked away not wanting to deal with them being close to him and took Minho’s spot on the couch. Seungmin pouted as his mate walked away but took his glass of orange juice that he left and drank the rest of it. 

Jeongin grumbled to himself as Minho took his phone and put it in his pocket. 

“I can still scream, you know.”

“Scream and I’ll take your voice away.” Hyunjin threatened. Jeongin pouted and turned to Seungmin.

“Hyung! Your mate is being mean.”

“It’s okay, Jeonginie, he won’t do it.”

“Bet.” Hyunjin said. Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“Why don’t you go see if Chan wants some help?” Jeongin nodded and walked over to him. 

“You two are so mean to him.” Seungmin said to both Minho and Hyunjin.

“It’s not just him I’m mean to.” Minho admitted.

“Yes, I know. I’ve seen the way you treat Jisung.” Seungmin crossed his arms.

“I don’t treat him badly!” Minho objected.

“There’s a natural dominance in your part since he is human and you’re a vampire. You treat him like a blood bag.” Minho raised his arm, threatening to hit him but Hyunjin stopped him, putting an invisible force that held his hand in place.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, dead boy.” Minho glared at Hyunjin before testing if he could set his arm down then doing so. Minho looked down at the counter and swiftly pushed the salt shaker off the edge, causing it to shatter on the ground. Seungmin yelped then immediately fell to the ground to begin counting each and every grain of salt. Hyunjin sat up and for once Minho was intimidated by what Hyunjin would do to him. Sure, his powers didn’t work as strongly on him since he was a supernatural himself but sometimes, it was just a pain in the ass.

“Minho, do me a favor. Stick your head in the fridge and tell me if it’s working or not.” Hyunjin told him. Minho knew what he was trying to do. If Minho stuck his head in the fridge, everything in there will blow up in his face. The only form of magic that Hyunjin could set upon him that wasn’t direct but would still ruin his morning.

“No.” He said as strongly as he could. Hyunjin glared and instead brought the contents of the fridge onto him. Minho yelled as the milk poured down his pants, the cream cheese smeared on his face, the remaining orange juice pouring down the back of shirt, until Woojin smacked Hyunjin, Seungmin not being available to stop him like he usually would.

“Release, now!” Woojin used his alpha voice. It wouldn’t work on Hyunjin before but he made a blood pact to be a part of this pack and now, he crumbled into a fetal position, dropping his magic as well as his glamour to reveal his reddened skin, baby horns, and black sharpened nails, something he gained after practicing demonic magic for too long.

“Hyung!” Jisung gasped as he saw Minho frozen, drenched in beverages and cheese. 

“I’m gonna go home. And never leave.” Minho began walking towards the front door with Jisung begging him not to go so soon.

“Wait, no. J-just take a shower here. I’ll let you borrow my clothes. Or Woojin hyung’s.” Chan let out a small growl at the mention of giving his mates clothes to someone else. “Okay, maybe not his. But please don’t leave.” Jisung begged him. Minho sighed and flicked the cheese out of his face as much as he could.

“Jisung-ah, I can’t be in the same room as _that._ ” Minho pointed at Hyunjin.

“Watch the way you say things, mosquito!” Hyunjin snapped out of it and snarled at him, still without his glamour, revealing his sharpened teeth.

“Look what you did to me!”

“You were bullying my mate! Look at him! He’s gonna be there for another hour!” Hyunjin pointed to Seungmin barely making a dent into the pile of salt on the ground. Minho glared at Hyunjin before turning to Jisung once again.

“Come home with me, then.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand and began walking towards the door.

“And where do you think you’re going with my child?” Woojin put both of his hands on his hips as he watched the older vampire take Jisung. Minho didn’t respond as he opened the door but when he saw a sweating blonde kid on the other side, he flinched in surprise. He didn’t even hear him or…smell him. Minho sniffed the air subtly but nothing. The kid was panting with sweat stains on his grey shirt. 

“Can I help you?”

“Um,” Was all the kid said. Minho furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Woojin who was making his way towards them with Hyunjin closely behind, having put his glamour up again.

“Hello.” Woojin’s tone sounded like a question. “Is this the right apartment?” Woojin asked the kid. He looked way too nervous and like he was about to pass out.

“U-um, I,” The kid was fiddling with his fingers when Changbin came by and looked over Woojin’s shoulder. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Everyone turned to look at him and the blonde kid’s eyes shined in recognition. 

“S-seo?” 

“Oh my god. Felix?” The little crowd all looked confused. In the decades of years that they’ve all known each other, Changbin has never ever spoken of a Felix. And why did this kid call him by his last name?

“S-sorry I came here b-but I needed to find you.” 

“How did you- how did you know where I lived?”

“I—” he chuckled nervously. “I didn’t. I just…I don’t know like somehow I knew you were here.” Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Woojin was going to kill him. Woojin turned to look at Changbin, understanding what had happened now. 

“Felix, come on in. I think we need to have a chat.” Woojin gave Felix his most comforting smile but the kid was still nervous. He came in anyways and only then were they able to smell Felix. Minho’s eyes widened as he closed the door. 

“Hyung, you should at least change your clothes.” Jisung said to him softly. Minho sighed and let go of his hand to quickly go and change, not wanting to miss much of this conversation. 

“Felix, sit down here. Let me go get my husband.” Woojin jogged over to the kitchen where Chan was silently begging for the last bit of bacon to cook properly before plating them so he could go see what was going on.

“Chan,”

“I know! Okay, I’m trying to finish this.” Chan flipped over the last strips of bacon.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Take your time.” Woojin spoke softly, knowing how his mate can get at a time like this. 2 minutes later, Chan turned off the stove and moved the pan to a different burner and then yanked his apron off, dropping it on the counter before they both went out into the living room.

“Okay, um, so Felix, this is Chan. He’s my husband. I’m Woojin. We can do proper introductions later but right now, please explain to us what happened.” Felix’s breath stuttered slightly as he fought the urge to get closer to Changbin who stood off to the side, refusing to sit down with the amount of anxiety coursing through him. Chan reached out for his hand which Changbin took as Felix began explaining.

“Um, so, I don’t remember much of last night. Like at all. But I remember the name Seo. That’s about it. I woke up in an alley way this morning which was weird but I just went home. I was extremely hungry the entire way and my mouth felt dry so I made some breakfast.” Changbin cringed, waiting to see what he will say happened after he tried eating regular human food. “I immediately threw up.” Yeah, there it is.

“Okay, Felix, do you know why you threw up?” Woojin asked him.

“I mean, I must’ve gotten pretty drunk last night if I don’t remember anything so I guess it was because of that. But then every time I tried eating, I kept throwing up until there was nothing left to throw up. I was still so hungry and my mouth felt even more dry. I tried drinking water but the same thing happened.”

“Okay. Can you tell us how you got here now?”

“I…I really don’t know. I just left my house and started walking. I just kept remembering the name Seo and I didn’t know who that was. Somehow, I got here and…I think you’re Seo?” Felix pointed at Changbin. Changbin blinked and nodded just once. Felix took a deep breath and let it out, almost like a sigh of relief. 

“D-do you know what happened last night? Did…did you do something to me?” Changbin’s eyes widened. Changbin looked at Woojin, desperately wanting comfort from him but knowing it would just end badly with Chan already gripping his hand firmly at a stranger talking to Woojin so much.

“Felix, there’s something we need to explain to you. But first, we’re going to get you something to drink. It’ll make you feel better and I promise you won’t throw up, okay?” Felix gulped but nodded. He was so hungry, he’ll eat or drink anything. Woojin nodded and went over to the kitchen. He took out one of the blood bags and poured most of it into a glass, put the bag away again, then took the glass over to Felix. The now three vampires in the room licked their lips at the smell of it though Felix didn’t understand that blood is what he was smelling. 

“Here. It’s a special hangover drink.” Woojin gave him a quick white lie as Felix took the glass and immediately started drinking it. After he was done, Felix waited a few seconds, seeing if he would throw up. Instead, he let out a tiny burp. He put a hand over his mouth with widened eyes.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Excuse me.”

“It’s okay, Felix. Good?” Woojin chuckled, taking the glass back. Chan let out a small growl and Woojin immediately turned his attention to him. Woojin grabbed his hand and gave him the most loving eyes he could muster. 

“Y-yes. Um…” Felix was confused. He heard the growl. It felt loud and menacing and animalistic. 

Suddenly, Felix wasn’t as hungry anymore. His stomach wasn’t hurting and his vision wasn’t blurry. He looked around the room at the others and then his hunger came back as he stared at a specific someone. This someone flinched and took someone else’s arm to hide behind.

“S-sorry, I’m hungry again. I don’t understand. On my way here, it was so hard. Like, I followed someone for two blocks basically breathing down their necks and…it was weird. I don’t understand.” Felix rubbed at his face with both of his hands. Woojin didn’t take his eyes off of Chan, not wanting to push it. 

_‘Explain it to him, sweetheart’_ Woojin spoke to Chan via their linked minds. Chan let go of Woojin’s hand and sat on the coffee table in front of Felix.

“Jeongin-ah, come here.” Jeongin froze momentarily, wondering why Chan would ask him to come over. He hesitantly let go of Hyunjin’s arm and took Chan’s hand.

“Come sit next to Felix.”

_‘Chan, are you sure this is—‘_

_’Shh.’_

“Okay, now I know this is going to sound weird but Felix, smell him.” Felix’s hands were shaking the moment Jeongin got closer. Felix glanced at Jeongin who wouldn’t look at him, instead kept his gaze on Chan. 

“I-is that o-okay?” Felix forced himself to ask Jeongin before he gave in. Jeongin clenched his eyes shut and nodded. Felix slowly leaned closer and sniffed. He kept leaning over until his hair was touching Jeongin’s face.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Chan pulled Felix back.

“S-sorry.”

“That’s okay. You couldn’t stop, huh?” Felix looked at every one in the room nervously.

“I-I’m not a pervert! I swear!” Mostly everyone couldn’t stop themselves from snickering while Hyunjin and Minho didn’t bother hiding their amusement with loud laughter. If Felix had enough blood in his system, he’d blush but for now, his slightly paler skin didn’t change colors at all.

“Since, Minho was so kind as to show his amusement, you come here.” Minho’s smile dropped as he rolled his eyes and walked from the doorway to Jisung’s shared room to the couch. He plopped himself down on Felix’s other side and waited for further instructions.

“Now, Felix, smell him the same way.” Minho turned his head slightly to glare at Felix, almost daring him to move even an inch closer to him. Felix was intimidated.

“Hey, enough of that.” Chan smacked Minho’s knee. “Go ahead, Felix. He won’t do anything.” Felix barely leaned over but he was pulling back again, not wanting to push it.

“Nothing, huh? You didn’t feel that pull?” Felix shook his head. “Okay, now. Minho leave. Changbin, come here.” Changbin’s eyes widened before shuffling to sit where Minho was sitting. Felix didn’t take his eyes off of him and Changbin panicked as he heard Felix’s thoughts for the first time.

 _’Changbin, oh my god, Changbin. His name is Changbin.’_ What really got him was the giggle. Felix didn’t giggle out loud but he did in his thoughts, the same giggle that he heard at the club just last night.

“Now, smell him.” Felix didn’t hesitate one bit as he leaned over to smell him and instead ended up nuzzling his shoulder. Changbin stiffened.

“Okay. Okay, Felix.” Chan began feeling the possessiveness in him awaken. He was trying desperately to hold it down but his wolf kept thinking that this was a stranger and he didn’t belong and he was being way too clingy on his packmate. 

“Felix,” Chan warned one last time and before anyone could react, Chan had pounced. Felix yelped as Chan’s claws swiped over his cheek.

“Chan!” Woojin immediately grabbed Chan and held him back. Chan continued growling with Changbin hissing at him in a way he hasn’t in nearly a century. It was his menacing hiss, his protective hiss, his terrified hiss. Chan quickly cooled down and he put a hand over his mouth.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Felix, I’m so sorry.” 

Changbin turned to look at Felix who had begun crying but the slash on his cheek had healed quickly. 

“Felix, are you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry. I should go.” Felix tried to stand up and leave but Changbin quickly pulled him back down.

“No! No, listen, we need to talk.” 

“I-I really wanna go home.” Felix’s watery and scared eyes caught sight of Chan’s anger coming back as Woojin held him by the shoulders and quickly took him to their room. 

“I get that but we need to talk about what happened first, okay? It’s really important that you know.” Felix finally took his eyes off of the closed door and looked at Changbin. Once again, Felix felt the strong urge to nuzzle. Changbin let him this time.

“Okay. B-but I wanna stay next to you.”

“T-that’s fine. Um, guys? Help me out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this!! also thank you to those who responded to my question last chapter! I'm not entirely sure if i'll write smut in this story but i definitely will give out a warning possibly the chapter before and also before you read the chapter if they'll be any spiciness like full on spiciness. i realise i haven't been setting up warning when they're like dry humping or whatever cause for some reason i don't see that as full on smut but it's still smut isn't it..........anyways sorry. i'll be more conscious about that <3 thank you!
> 
> also if anyone has read my story 'quiet when i'm coming home' or may want to, i'm gonna delete it soon. i personally don't like that story at all and i've been wanting to delete it so i'm just giving out a little warning in case anyone cares ok thnx


	3. 10,117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,286 words.

“Okay, so Felix, you see how you reacted towards Jeongin and then to Minho and then me, right?” Felix nodded, his head still pressed against the older’s neck.

“All right, can you tell me what you felt?”

“Well, with Jeongin-ssi I just like…I couldn’t stop. I almost felt like…like I wanted to eat him. But I’m not a pervert, I swear!” Felix exclaimed yet again, pulling away from Changbin’s neck. The same two idiots laughed out loud again and Changbin quickly shushed them. Only Minho listened but Hyunjin remained in his giggly state. Nobody can have power over him except Woojin and Seungmin.

“I know, Felix. We’re not saying you are. Keep going.”

“Um, with Minho-ssi, I-I didn’t really feel anything.”

“Could you smell something?” Felix shrugged.

“Jeongin smelled good. Minho didn’t smell like anything.” Changbin nodded.

“But you, Changbin-ssi. You smell good. Really good. But different from Jeongin.” Changbin nodded.

“And what do you think happened with Chan?” Felix immediately put a hand on his cheek.

“C-chan-ssi?”

“He scratched you, huh?” Changbin pulled Felix’s hand down as the boy nodded.

“D-did he leave a mark?”

“At first. It was bleeding but it’s completely gone now.” Felix looked confused.

“H-how’s it gone?”

“I’m gonna show you something, okay? You have to promise to stay calm and let me explain after, okay?” Felix nodded stiffly. Changbin took Felix’s wrist and looked at him one more time before leaning down and biting him. Felix gasped but just as quickly as Changbin bit him, he was pulling off. Felix looked down at his wrist and watched as the bite marks disappeared right in front of his eyes.

“Oh…my…” 

“If I were to do that to Jeongin, he wouldn’t heal like you because he is human.” Felix looked at him with wide eyes.

“T-then, what am I?”

“You’re like me. And like Minho. We’re…we’re vampires.” It was silent for a moment until Felix yelled.

“What the fuck!” Changbin sighed.

“Felix,”

“I can’t be! I-I was just out in the sun!”

“That’s because your body still hasn’t fully gotten rid of your human side. It takes a while but I promise you, tomorrow you won’t be able to go outside. See how much you were sweating? That’s not normal. It’s only 23 degrees outside.” Felix began breathing a little heavily.

“Felix, I’m sorry.”

“H-how did this happen?” Changbin cringed.

“I accidentally killed you.”

“Wh-what?” 

“I didn’t mean to, okay! It just happened.”

“So you turned me into a vampire?”

“No! Well, I didn’t even know! I guess,” Changbin sighed. “If you have a vampire’s blood in your system when you die, then you will come back as a vampire and that vampire will be your sire.” 

“But…I didn’t drink from you…did i?”

“I didn’t think you did but I guess maybe when we were kissing, my lip was bleeding and you sucked on it or something.” Jeongin cringed and stood up, not really wanting to hear the details. Again, if Felix could, he would be blushing.

“O-oh…” Changbin hummed.

“Well…this is not how I thought my life was going to turn out.”

“I’m really sorry, Felix.”

“I-it’s fine. I just…need time to process everything.” Changbin nodded. 

“Hyunjin can make a sun ring for you so you can go outside.”

“Um, who said Hyunjin would do this?” Hyunjin asked with attitude.

“I did. And you will make one for Felix.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath something that Changbin didn’t care to hear. 

“D-do you have one?”

“Yes. But it will only work on me. You’re going to have to give Hyunjin a lock of your hair and some saliva.” Hyunjin walked over to Felix and yanked out a few strands of hair too many. Changbin hit him in the stomach as Felix yelped in surprise. 

“The more, the better.” Hyunjin walked to the kitchen to get the smallest measuring cup they have and then walked back to Felix, skillfully stepping over a still counting Seungmin. He was halfway done at least.

“Spit. A lot.” For the next 15 seconds, Felix was spitting into the cup until Hyunjin took it away.

“It’ll be ready tomorrow. Don’t leave the house until you get it.” Hyunjin said before going back to the kitchen to properly wrap up the cup and put it in the fridge.

“Something else you need to know, Felix, you shouldn’t be around other humans without at least one of us with you. Right now you might be able to stop yourself but for the next couple of weeks, you’ll find yourself wanting to bite and drink out of any human you see.” Changbin told him as calmly as he could, already sensing him panicking.

“I-I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to hurt other humans.”

“I know you don’t. None of us do. Well at least most of us.” Changbin glared at Hyunjin. “But it’s inevitable. Sometimes, the easiest way to get food is to drink from people. The blood bags are like snacks. You can’t live off of snacks. You need fresh blood and you’ll need to learn how to obtain that and how to control yourself.”

“But…you killed me last night.” Changbin visibly deflated at that. 

“I know. I really didn’t mean to. It hasn’t happened in over a century but—”

“A century? How old are you?” Felix’s eyes widened with curiosity.

“201.” 

“Whoa. D-does that mean…I won’t die either?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Felix gasped.

“Wait…my family…” Changbin looked away. This was the hardest part of being a vampire, is eventually having to either fake your own death or force your family to disown you, maybe disappear.

“For now, Felix, you have a couple of years with them before they’ll start to notice that you’re not aging.” At that Felix’s eyes started watering. “I’m really sorry, Felix. This is all my fault.” Felix sniffed.

“I really want to go home right now.” Changbin nodded.

“Okay, I’ll take you home. I think it’ll be better if we give you a bit of Seungmin’s blood first, though.”

“No.” Hyunjin answered immediately.

“Just enough to get him home.”

“He’s not a blood bag.” Hyunjin argued.

“Seungmin wouldn’t mind if it’s just a little to help a baby vampire get home.”

“He’s still counting.” That was his only argument because, yeah Seungmin would give up his blood for Felix in a heartbeat.

“Then we’ll wait.” The two stared each other down for a few awkwardly silent seconds when Seungmin yelled out his answer.

“TEN THOUSAND ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN! Ten thousand one hundred and seventeen. Ten thousand one hundred and seventeen.” He kept repeating to himself in a whisper as he picked up every last bit of salt and threw it away. As soon as he was done he ran into the living room with his arms up.

“Ten thousand one hundred and seventeen! Luckily, there wasn’t that many in there. Oh, who’s this?” Seungmin pointed to Felix.

“Seungminie, this is Felix. He’s…my baby vampire.” Changbin said to him. Seungmin looked between them before nodding.

“I’ll ask later then. Looks like I missed all the details.” Changbin nodded.

“I need to get him home but since Hyunjin still needs to make his sun ring, would you mind giving him some blood? Just enough to get him home.”

“Oh, of course not. Here, Felix. Don’t get too much since it can make you drunk.” Seungmin rolled up his sleeve as he approached him.

“Wait, sorry, but like, why you specifically?”

“Oh! I’m a fairy. Fairy blood can help vampires temporarily walk out in the sunlight but too much can make you inebriated so be careful. Go ahead. It’s sweet.” Seungmin held his arm out for him. Felix looked at Changbin.

“Oh right, so, you must be feeling the pressure on your gums. Just let it take over.” Felix has been holding back this numbing pain in his teeth and so he followed Changbin’s instructions and let himself feel it and then his teeth were growing. It cut Felix’s lower lip but it quickly healed.

“Whaaa—” Felix touched the tips of his fangs with his finger only to prick it. 

“I know. You’ll get used to them eventually. But for now, go ahead and bite Seungmin’s wrist right here. When I tap on your arm, you stop okay?” Felix nodded and gently grabbed Seungmin’s wrist. Seungmin gave him a look of encouragement before Felix was biting. It felt weird and Felix didn’t know what to do with his lips for a moment but as he drank, he found that it was in fact sweet. His throat burned just in the slightest, almost like when you eat hot tomato soup or something and it burns your throat just a little. Soon, he felt the tap on his shoulder and he pulled away.

“Perfect. You did really well. Now, when we walk outside, you won’t be sweating and you won’t feel like burning.” Changbin told him. Felix smiled at Changbin’s compliment and nodded. He looked at Seungmin and thanked him.

“Thank you for this.” Seungmin nodded and rolled his sleeve back down. 

“No problem. Now go on before it wears off.” 

Soon, the two were walking outside. Changbin held onto Felix’s hand as the boy started finding it harder to stay away from humans, wanting desperately to bite them.

“Changbin-ssi, I’m hungry.”

“Just Changbin is fine. And I know, Felix, but you have to control it. I will teach you ways to do so later, okay? Let’s just focus on getting you home.” 

“Shouldn’t I be calling you hyung? You’re 201 years old. I’m just 19.”

“19? You’re that young?” Changbin asked him.

“My birthday’s next month.” Changbin sighed.

“Damn it, Felix. I’m so sorry I did this to you.” Changbin found himself apologizing once more.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. I’m not entirely mad at you.” 

“Entirely?” Felix sighed.

“I’m upset that eventually I won’t be able to see my family anymore. But I’m trying not to think about it.” Changbin understood but he forced himself to not apologize again. 

Eventually, they got to Felix’s apartment with no casualties and Felix let him in. 

“I’m sorry if it’s messy. I was a bit of a mess this morning.” Felix quickly folded the blanket on his couch and set it over the back of it as Changbin looked around.

“No, it’s fine. Have you seen our place? It’s a disaster half the time.”

“Um, is it okay if I ask you some questions?” Felix asked him.

“Of course, anything.” Changbin sat down on the couch next to Felix and waited for him to ask the first one.

“So, I thought you were all vampires but then Seungmin-ssi was a fairy and Hyunjin is…?”

“Hyunjin’s a witch. You have to be careful around him though. He dabbled in demonic magic for too long so in turn, he’s not very good with benevolent magic. Now that you’re a vampire, his magic won’t work as well on you but he’ll still like throw a shoe at you from across the room or something. I’m sure you saw how Minho was looking when he opened the door, right?”

“That was because of Hyunjin?” Felix’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, I promise he’s not entirely evil but he tends to be mean. Try to not take it personally.” Felix took a deep breath and nodded.

“Hyunjin and Seungmin are mates by the way. I know, complete opposites but they’re cute sometimes. Hyunjin will only listen to Seungmin or to Woojin, who’s our alpha. He’s a werewolf. He’s really strong and big and his wolf has green eyes and claws and it’s really cool. He’s nice, too. He likes plants and stuff but he can be kinda scary when he goes all alpha. Then Chan, he’s his mate. He’s a werewolf too and I swear he’s really nice and almost maternal even but the full moon is tomorrow and he gets possessive over Woojin and stuff so his wolf gets really aggressive.”

“But I wasn’t doing anything to Woojin when he attacked me.” Felix pouted.

“I know. I guess, because I’m a pack member and you’re not yet, he felt possessive over me for a moment so he attacked. It’s not your fault, though. I’m also not going to force you into the pack but yeah, that’s why. Watch after the full moon, he’ll apologize to you and he’ll be normal. You’ll be able to hug me or Woojin and he won’t react like that at all.”

“Okay,” Felix nodded. “And then Minho-ssi’s a vampire?” Changbin nodded.

“And Jeongin is human.” Changbin nodded again.

“And Jisung is, too. He was hiding in his room ‘cause he’s a bit scared of baby vamps. He was attacked by one and he doesn’t like them much but he’ll warm up to you quickly. I promise.” Felix nodded. 

“Is that everyone?”

“Yes!” Felix nodded again. 

“I think I’m gonna need some time to process this before…before we meet again.” Changbin took a deep breath and nodded.

“I understand. Really, I do. Just um, make sure the curtains are closed and if you need something, just give me a call okay?” Changbin took out his phone and readied it for Felix to put his number in. Once he did so, Changbin called him so he had his number as well.

“Um, another thing that I haven’t mentioned. I’m your sire. I don’t know if you know what that means.” Felix shook his head.

“So, it means that I created you so you’re a part of my line now. Think of it as me being your alpha of some sorts. Since you’re barely a day old, you won’t be able to last very long without me. You’ll experience a lot of internal pain and you may feel abandoned by me and stuff like that. You’ll want to come find me or be around me so, as much as I understand that you want space and everything, I’m afraid we can’t be apart for too long. At this point in time.” Felix looked a bit overwhelmed at the extra bit of information. 

“O-oh.” Changbin cringed slightly at the tone of his voice, he sounded disappointed. Changbin wanted to apologize again for forcing Felix to not only live forever now but live forever sired to Changbin.

“Yeah. Again. I’m sorry I did this to you. I-I’ll give you some space. Call me if you need anything, okay? I’ll be here first thing tomorrow morning with some more food for you, okay?” He waited for Felix’s nod before standing up. Last second, he awkwardly put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed it before seeing himself out. It felt like he didn’t need to be a vampire with his extreme hearing to hear Felix’s sobs. It broke Changbin’s dead heart in two. He continued cursing at himself, using that ability to keep his mind to himself while Felix continues transitioning. After that night, whenever they’re close enough to each other, they’d be able to read each other’s minds. For now, though, Changbin was already starting to feel Felix’s emotions and in turn, they were affecting his own. 

Looking like he had a rain cloud above his head, he walked all the way back to his apartment, ignoring the rest of the pack asking him questions and locked himself in the room, completely not noticing that Jisung was still in his top bunk playing on his phone as Changbin fell to his own single bed against the wall.

“Hyung? Did something happen with Felix?” Jisung sat up on his elbows to ask him. Changbin sighed and turned over so he was face down on his pillow. Jisung took the hint and did something that he didn’t normally do because Changbin wasn’t normally like this much but he got down from his bunk and laid his body weight on top of Changbin. He remembered reading how, for some people, weight helps relieve their anxiety and Changbin’s never complained when Jisung did.  
“I don’t know what’s got you feeling this way, hyung, but everything will be fine. It has to be. Felix just needs time to get used to everything and then hopefully, he’ll join the pack and our family will get bigger. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Jisung said in an uplifting tone.

“That’s if he doesn’t hate my guts by the time he’s settled.” Changbin turned his head to the side to speak. “He said he wasn’t really mad at me but he’s upset that he’ll have to leave his family eventually. It’s not like me or Minho where we basically had no family to let go of anymore.”

“But you had friends that knew. And you had to watch them grow old and die in front of you so many times. Nothing in life or death is easy. And unfortunately you have to take that pain with you while your loved ones pass. You’re going to have to do that with me and Jeongin eventually.”

“I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Mm. Sometimes I feel like Minho wishes he never fell in love with me. There are days where he ignores me a little more, he doesn’t talk to me, doesn’t even bite me when I offer him my blood but then when we do talk, he opens up to me, tells me how much he loves me and that he’s dreading the day I get too old and stop breathing. I wish I could have eternity with him even though it’s only been like two years of us together,” Jisung chuckled. “It’s different when it’s an option. You have to purposely get killed and stuff. And then you have the time to think about whether letting go of your family is worth it.” 

“Have you thought about it?”

“I have. If it weren’t for my little sister, I would’ve asked Minho to turn me when he offered it to me a year ago. I think that’s also the time he would get indifferent with me.”

“He always had the thought in his mind that if he fell so in love, that person would follow him forever. It was easy for him to accept being a vampire, it was easy for me too. So he doesn’t really understand why it isn’t easy for everybody else.” 

“Mm.” Jisung hummed. He could see why Minho thought that Jisung would say yes with absolutely no regards to anything other than to be with him forever. Jisung would love that, he really would, but it’s a lot to give up and Jisung wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted. He’s never said it out loud, but sometimes he wishes he hadn’t met Minho either. What if Jisung never gets the nerve to let Minho turn him? What if he decides too late and he’s in his 40s dating someone who looks 20? 

“I can hear the cogs in your brain turning. Let’s not think about this anymore. There’s still time, Jisung-ah.” Changbin carefully turned over and hugged Jisung to him.

“What if he gets tired of waiting for me?” Jisung whispered, his voice breaking as he fought back the tears that suddenly snuck up on him.

“Minho’s so attached to you. He might not love the idea of watching you grow old but he will if that’s what you choose to do. He won’t leave your side ever. You have to know that.” Jisung took a shaky breath in and let it out. He had to believe it. It’s the only thing stopping him from dropping off the face of the earth to let Minho forget about him and find someone who would change for him in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl has moderate sleep apnea and has to sleep with a machine on her face for a frickin year. life is gr8.
> 
> thank you to all the comments by the way!! i'm glad y'all are enjoying the story!! ^-^


	4. no place for a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,333 words.
> 
> *a lil bit of spice. like the smallest amount. like the meme of white people finding salt and pepper being too spicy spice. mostly talk about it tho.*

The next morning, Changbin woke up still feeling anxious. He wondered if it was his own anxiety or if it was Felix beginning to feel the effects of being separated from his sire for too long. Either way, Changbin showered quickly and remembered to stop by the fridge to grab two blood bags and stuff them into his bag along with the new sun ring Hyunjin begrudgingly made before leaving. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was cloudy. He loved days like these. Although the sun ring stopped his skin from burning, it still hurt his eyes with his heightened vision. Today wouldn’t be a problem for Felix if he chooses to go outside.

The closer he got to his apartment, the more he was able to feel Felix through their sire bond. A few blocks closer, he was able to hear Felix’s thoughts and it made him go into a jog. 

‘I’m alone. I can’t go outside. I’m doomed.’  
‘I’ll never be able to see my family again.’  
‘What if I just let myself burn to death? All it would take is to pull the blinds.’  
‘Changbin hyung said he’d be here in the morning. Even he left me.’  
‘My sire left me. I’m alone. I’m alone. I’m alone and in pain. Alone. Alone.’

Changbin needed to be closer for Felix to feel him and hear his thoughts so he picked up the pace a bit more until he got to the building. It wasn’t until Changbin got to the stairs that Felix’s thoughts began changing.

‘Oh, sire? Changbin hyung? Is that him? Is he here? He came back for me?’ Before Changbin even got to his floor, Felix was opening his front door and just waiting there. Finally, Changbin opened the door to the staircase just to get an armful of Felix who speedily ran down the hallway to wrap all his limbs around him.

“Hyung! I thought you forgot about me.” Felix whimpered slightly into his neck.

“I could never forget you, vamp. Let’s get you inside. I brought you a few things. You’ll be happy to hear that the ring is done.” Felix didn’t respond to that. He was too busy sniffing Changbin’s neck.

“You can bite me, vamp, but it won’t do much to alleviate your hunger.” Felix didn’t care. As soon as he got permission, he bit down. Changbin flinched slightly until the initial pain went away. He sat down on the couch and waited for Felix to stop. He wasn’t really drinking as much as he was just staying there.

“If you let go, I can give you real food, Felix.” The younger let him go and leaned back enough for Changbin to take off his backpack. Felix took the blood bags as soon as Changbin took them out. He was quick to pierce the bag with his fangs and drink from them. Changbin watched as a trickle of blood went down his chin and neck, and over his Adam’s apple. It took everything in him to not lick it up especially when Felix was straddling his legs still. It’s not like he hasn’t licked his neck before, though. But no. He couldn’t right now. Instead, he took his finger and wiped it off, licking it off his own finger instead. Felix finished his first bag and set it down, wiping his mouth as he went for the second bag, much calmer this time.

“Doesn’t taste as sweet as your blood, hyung.” He said before going to drink the second bag. Hmm. Changbin thought about how Felix’s blood tasted. Without giving a warning, Changbin bit onto Felix’s neck. Felix moaned in surprise but didn’t push him away. He continued drinking from the bag until it was done, the same time that Changbin pulled away, confirming his thoughts.

“Sorry. Thirsty.”

“Do you have another bag for you then?”

“No, I’m okay. I shouldn’t have to drink again for a few days.”

‘Then how come you said you were thirsty?” Felix tilted his head.

“You’re so curious, little one. Here. Hyunjin made it purple.” Changbin dug around the small pocket of his bag and brought it out. It wasn’t as chunky as Changbin’s was and he hoped it fit Felix’s fingers. The ring was a soft gold with a deep purple gem stone. Felix gasped as he took it.

“It’s so pretty.”

“I’m glad you like it. Try it on. See if it fits.” Felix gingerly put it on the middle finger on his right hand and luckily, it fit perfectly.

“I love it. Is…is it supposed to burn a little?” Felix said, his smile turning to something a little more uncomfortable.

“Yeah, that’s the magic. It should go away soon.” Felix nodded but continued admiring it.

“There’s an F engraved in it right here.” Changbin twisted his hand around to view the F engraved on the band and Felix gasped again.

“That’s so cool!” Changbin smiled at his excitement over such a small thing. 

“’I’ll let Hyunjin know you liked it.” Felix grinned at him before it turned a bit sheepish.

“He doesn’t like me much, does he?”

“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t like anyone but Seungmin. You’ll learn to dance around him. So, um, how are you feeling today?”

“Well,” Felix began as he lifted his leg from around Changbin to sit properly on the couch next to him. “I didn’t sleep very well. At first it was because I kept thinking about everything and I just couldn’t stop but then I began feeling that pain that you said and…I thought you were abandoning me. I got angry but then I got sad and I didn’t know what to do. I felt trapped and…lonely.” Felix said all while looking down at his ring, refusing to look at Changbin as he confessed, unable to lie to him.

“I did say you might feel these things. But how are you feeling right now?”

“I feel better. I’m not starving anymore.” Changbin nodded. 

“And the pain?”

“It went away when I saw you, I think.” 

“That’s what I thought would happen. Again, I’m sorry for doing this to you, Felix.”

“Hyung, as much as I appreciate your apologies, you don’t have to tell me them anymore. I know you didn’t mean to but there’s nothing we can do to change that now. I just have to live with it.” Felix took a deep breath and let it out.

“When did you come to that conclusion?”

“Sometime around 6 in the morning, right when the pain began getting worse.” Felix leaned further back onto the couch. Changbin bit his lip and turned to face him, bringing one leg up to fold it on top of the cushion.

“It’s gonna be a long life for you now. But you won’t be alone. I can promise you that. You’ll always have a familiar face around if you choose to stay with us.” Felix looked at him and Changbin could see his eyes getting watery.

“I don’t want to be alone.” He whimpered, bringing both of his hands up to cover his face as he began to cry.

“You won’t be, little one.” Changbin leaned over to hug him tightly. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll never abandon you.” Not like he can, really.

“Wait, what if it doesn’t work?” Felix stopped him at the top of the stairs.

“It will, don’t worry.” Changbin grabbed his hand and took two steps down before Felix was pulling at his hand again.

“But, you said he didn’t like me. What if he made this not work on purpose?”

“Felix, that would literally kill you and Hyunjin knows how that would make me feel. It’s going to work, I promise.” Felix took a deep breath and nodded, following Changbin all the way down the steps.

“U-um, what if…I go crazy and try killing people?” Felix voiced his biggest concern as they continued down to the first floor.

“That’s your real worry, isn’t it, little one?” Felix blushed at the name. Why did he keep calling him that? “You ate a lot just now, that should satiate your hunger until we get to my place. If you think you’re about to lose control, look into my brain and focus only on me, okay? On my scent, on my thoughts, whatever you need to redirect yourself.” Felix nodded but much too soon, they reached the last set of steps. Behind this door will be the small lobby to Felix’s apartment building, and then through another glass door will be the outside world, full of living humans walking around.

“We can go slowly to the entrance door, and then we can walk fast to my apartment, but you’re going to have to do this, okay, Lix?” Felix nodded and Changbin opened the door. In the musty stair cases, Felix could barely smell the humans, but here in the airconditioned lobby, he could smell his neighbor, his neighbor’s neighbor, hell, his neighbor neighbor’s dog even. He couldn’t imagine how it would be when they walked outside.

“Focus on me, little one.” Changbin stood in front of him and with his fingertips, rubbed small circles onto his cheek.

“That…that feels good.” Felix felt like he was in a trance as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Changbin’s. The older chuckled.

“That’s ‘cause it’s me, Lix.” Changbin pushed back his fringe and then looked at Felix in the eyes.

“My apartment is 3 block to the left, then 4 to the right, cross the street, and it’s in the corner of 41st. Okay?” Felix nodded, still feeling entranced.

“Okay, little one. Let’s go.” When Changbin moved to stand next to him again, Felix snapped out of it. Oh boy. Here we go. 

“Jisung-ah, I told you Minho couldn’t stay the night last night.” Woojin said once Jisung left the bathroom, freshly showered. Woojin was tending to his plants and giving water to the ones that needed it. Minho had left early in the morning through the window to make sure Woojin wouldn’t hear the front door but Woojin was up all night and he heard the window opening.

“He didn’t.” He said in a small voice. Woojin raised his eyebrow and looked at him.

“You’re really going to lie to a werewolf?” Jisung sighed.

“Then why didn’t you say anything last night?” Jisung crossed his arms non-aggressively.

“Because.” Woojin sighed. He knew Jisung got lonely and Minho hardly stayed the night but last night Chan was going crazy and he wanted the house to only be with those who lived in it. He struggled all night to keep Chan in check when all he had to do was text Jisung to tell Minho to get out.

“Tell me honestly, are you really happy with Minho?”

“It’s really unsettling that you’re not the first person in this family to ask me that?” Jisung wanted to cry as he went to sit on the couch.

“I’m sorry, cub, it’s just,” Woojin sighed and set down his small watering can and went to sit next to Jisung, keeping his distance to Jisung’s scent wouldn’t rub off on him.

“I see you always giving him attention and affection and bringing things to him but he doesn’t do the same for you even when you ask. If you want, I can talk to him and see what his deal is.”

“Minho doesn’t treat me like shit!” Jisung yelled. 

“I didn’t say he did, Sungie.” Woojin kept his calm tone, used to dealing with angry anybodies. Jisung’s mouth began to twitch, a sign that he was about to cry but was trying his damn best to hold it back.

“Hyung, I think he might break up with me.” Jisung sniffed as a few tears fell down.

“Why do you think that, cub?” Woojin was struggling to not hold him and Jisung was also struggling not to get too close.

“Because, I think he’s finally giving up on me. I haven’t given him the answer he wanted when he asked me if he could turn me. He keeps asking me every now and then if I made up my mind but…I can’t yet, hyung! I have a brother to take care of and make sure he does well. And-and he slept over yesterday when usually I sleep at his ‘cause his bed is bigger and better so that makes me feel like, maybe…I don’t know, like it meant something. Am I reading too much into it?”

“Maybe but I don’t know him like you do in that aspect. If you want me to talk to him, I can.”

“No! Then he’ll know something’s up and he’ll break up with me for sure!” Woojin sighed. He was lucky enough to not have to go through a rocky relationship like that. Instead, the first person he fell in love with was his mate. He didn’t know what to do when a relationship was crumbling.

“Then maybe you should talk to him. It’s your worries within your relationship. And I know you’re scared he might leave you but if he’ll leave you over this, over not being sure you’re ready to turn or if you ever will then that’s not your fault and Minho needs to get his shit together. I can see this is a sensitive topic for you and you don’t like to talk about it but you can’t ignore it. And you can’t keep letting Minho drag you around.” Jisung has had his fists in his eyes as Woojin gave him his advice. He knew that’s what he needed to do but he hated the possible outcome.

“I’m sorry, cub.” Jisung shook his head.

“No.” Jisung sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “I know that’s what I have to do. I just need to…mentally prepare I guess.” Jisung gave him a wobbly smile before looking back down at his knees.

“You should clean your face up a bit. Changbin and Felix are here.” Jisung sprang up and ran back to the bathroom. Woojin decided to check on his mate. He was on the bed with a book on his lap. His head snapped up when Woojin opened the door and he threw the book to the side and crawled to the edge of the bed. The room was dark with the curtains drawn and a purple light was the only thing lighting up the room on the bedside table.

“Mate, my mate,” Chan said to him as Woojin closed and locked the door. He approached Chan and let him sniff him until he was satisfied.

“How’s Jisung?” Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck. Talking about someone else to Chan when the full moon is so close is a tricky act. He’d have to keep it short.

“It’s something between him and Minho. They’ll figure it out.” Chan nodded and pulled Woojin down on top of him. Chan was quick to press their lips together while Woojin was quick to lift both of their shirts up so their stomach were touching, anything to keep Chan satiated. Chan moaned into his mouth and wrapped his legs around him and held him down tightly. Woojin’s hands roamed up and down Chan’s bare sides while Chan’s hands did the same to his back.

“What time should we go tonight?” Chan whispered into his lips, almost immediately licking the other’s bottom lip when he finished speaking.

“Right before sunset, my love.” Chan dragged Woojin’s shirt over his head until it was off and quickly took his own off before pulling Woojin back down on him. He needed to feel him.

“We’re here, little one.” Changbin and Felix were too busy focusing on each other that they didn’t notice the scents and sounds coming from the apartment until they were in it. Jisung was on the couch with his headphones on and messing with his laptop.

“Hello. I refuse to take these off while mom and dad are fucking.” Jisung said a little louder than normal with the music blaring through his headphones. Changbin nodded and sighed.

“We came here for some peace and company now I’m thinking we should’ve stayed at yours.” Surprisingly, Felix was still looking at Changbin when the older looked at him. Changbin smiled nervously as he stared back.

“Why are you still staring at me?” Felix hugged Changbin’s bicep with his free hand and got just a bit closer. Oh, Changbin understood. It’s easy to be influenced by the pheromones of sex when you’re a baby vampire. Changbin wasn’t sure what to do, however. When he looked back at Jisung who was back to being focused on his computer, Felix leaned in to stuff his nose on the vein in Changbin’s neck.

“Whoa, wait, little one. Um,” Shit, he’s never been in a situation like this before.

“Hyung, don’t you like me?” Felix took the hand not holding Changbin’s and gripped at the older’s jacket.

“Uh, no, I do. I-I like you but um, w-we need to relax, okay?” Somehow, the pheromones were now getting to Changbin.

“I am relaxed.” Felix then proceeded to lick the vein on Changbin’s neck. Changbin’s eyelids fluttered at the sensation. He gulped as his eyes caught sight of Felix’s own vein. His mouth began salivating slightly as his teeth were aching to come down. He leaned forward to give in when Jisung’s loud voice snapped them both out of it.

“EW! NOT YOU TWO, TOO!” Felix jumped back as Jisung snatched his earphones off. His disgusted face somehow turned more disgusted when Chan got the slightest bit louder.

“Oh my god, I can’t be here. This is no place for a child. Shame on you!” Jisung grabbed his things, put on his sandals and left the apartment. Felix quickly let go of Changbin’s hand and refused to look at him.

“S-sorry, hyung. I don’t know what came over me.” Felix said, though he was still feeling that pull and Changbin would be lying if he didn’t feel it too.

“It’s okay, little one. Um, let’s go to my room. Hopefully, they’ll be done soon.” Changbin hesitated in grabbing his hand and in the end decided not to and lead Felix to his room.

“Here. I’ll bring you a little bit more blood, okay?” Felix nodded and stayed put on the bottom bunk bed. Changbin took a deep breath and quickly poured them both half of a blood bag and brought it back to the room. Felix was picking at his finger nails and looking around then his focus snapped back to Changbin when he entered, shutting the door behind him.

“Here.” Felix drank it way quicker than Changbin did and stared at Changbin’s glass as the older sipped at it. Changbin rolled his eyes and smiled as he offered the rest of his glass to him. Felix took it gently and looked at the Changbin.

“The whole thing?” Changbin nodded and Felix drank it, much slower than the other glass but still finished it all. When he was done, Changbin grabbed both of the glasses and set them down on the dresser nearby. Felix gave him a tiny grin which reminded Changbin to tell Felix to make sure there’s no signs of blood on his teeth after feeding.

“Oh, babe, there’re blood on your teeth.” Changbin pointed to his own as he spoke. Felix immediately put a hand over his mouth as he used his tongue to clean them off. Once he thought he was done, he showed his teeth to Changbin who nodded in confirmation that they were clean. Felix sighed in relief and set his hands back down on his knees and then looked at Changbin. His eyes were starting to glaze over again and his hands began itching to be touching Changbin. The wolves didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon which led Changbin to think how the hell was he going to tame a baby vampire when he himself is having trouble containing himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to come out!! I think im gonna start putting on the top notes how many words each chapter has so you guys can see if you have the time to read it now or later or maybe y'all just wanna know ya know. okay i hope you like this chapter!! <3


	5. a teardrop of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,662

Jisung’s sandals scraped the pavement as he walked towards the only other place he could go especially when it was getting this overcast. His headphones were around his neck and he was hugging his laptop to his chest. He didn’t have his phone, he didn’t have money on him, and he barely had breakfast but Minho always had some food in his pantry for him. His anxiety creeped up on him as he approached the door to Minho’s building. He needed to talk to him. He really should bring it all up instead of ignoring it the second Minho showed him any amount of affection. He took a small breath before opening the door.

He took the elevator to the 5th floor and opened the door to room 523 knowing that Minho had already left it open for him when he felt him enter the building. Once inside, he heard the music playing and Minho’s small grunts. It was Sunday, he liked to work out on Sundays. Jisung took off his sandals after making sure the door was locked and made his way into the living room where a shirtless Minho was down push ups on the floor. Jisung stared for a moment, admiring at how he never sweats because why would he? How could he? After Minho finished counting to 100, he stood up, only slightly out of breath as he finally paid attention to Jisung who was oddly enough still standing there, hugging his laptop.

“Hey, babe. Why don’t you set that down? I’m almost done.” Jisung shuffled to the peninsula of the kitchen counter and set his laptop down and sat on one of the stools. He didn’t continue watching him work out, afraid that he’ll get too distracted and opened his laptop. He clicked on a YouTube video and put his headphones on as he watched it.

6 minutes into the 10 minute video, Minho gently took the headphones off, making Jisung jump. Minho chuckled as he pressed the space bar and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

“How come you’re here?” He said as he went over to his fridge to grab the last half empty bag of blood. Minho made a face as he poured barely a quarter cup of what was left into a glass. 

“Mom and dad were being nasty and it was about to rain and I had no money. I told you to get more the other day. Why didn’t you do it?” Jisung said as he watched Minho down it all.

“Because.” Minho wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he set down his glass. “If I have to, I can just drink from you.” Minho smirked and walked around the counter to put his of his hands on Jisung’s cheeks to tilt his head back and to the side. Before Minho could bite him, Jisung pushed back and brought his shoulder up. Of course it wasn’t enough to really push him but Minho got the point and let him go, confused. He’s never denied him with a troubled look on his face like that before.

“Uh, are you okay, Jisung-ah?” Jisung shrugged once and rubbed at his arm. Right now, he felt gross. And used. And he knew that feeling won’t go away until he talks to him.

“Why’d you push me away?” Minho bit as his lip, a nervous habit that he was never able to break.

“I’m…I’m not a blood bag, you know?” Minho’s head cocked back in confusion.

“I never fucking said you were.” He said in a tone that sounded like a question.

“Okay but, you were just about to bite me and feed from me without even asking me.” Jisung couldn’t look at him, afraid that if he did, he’ll cave and give up on having that conversation. Minho, however, was beyond confused and wanted Jisung to look at him. Minho tried keeping up with his thoughts but they were all over the place. 

“You never had a problem with it before. Why the sudden change?” Minho decided to go back around the counter to stand on the other side of Jisung, keeping their distance. Jisung seemed to be able to breathe easier afterwards, Minho concluded.

“Do you know how many times the guys have asked me if I’m okay and if you treat me right in just the last few days?” Minho rolled his eyes. Here we go again. The pack trying to meddle their way into their relationship.

“Again? Babe, just tell them to fuck off. They always got shit to say.” Minho waved it off, annoyed that they were still trying to play Dr. Phil. But Jisung wasn’t able to ignore it anymore.

“I’m being serious, Minho hyung.” Jisung tried not to sound too whiny in case Minho wouldn’t take him seriously. Of course, Minho laughed anyways.

“I know, I know, babe. But seriously, they’re just nosy. And annoying.”

“Hyung, can you just—”

“Seungmin was up my ass yesterday too which is why I dropped the damn salt shaker in the first place.”

“Min—”

“They’ll get over it eventually and realize they should just keep their nosy asses to themselves.”

“I want to break up.” Jisung said quickly. Wow. It was really him, the one who was scared Minho would be the one to call it quits. Instead, it’s him. Minho wasn’t taking him seriously. And honestly, Jisung needed to figure out some things whether he can handle knowing that Minho sees him as a blood bag whether he admitted to it or not. Not worrying if you’re running out of actual bags because your boyfriend is available to feed from? That didn’t sit well with Jisung. What also didn’t sit well with him was the look on Minho’s face. The older was the master of straight faces and even Jisung couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

He was frightened when Minho used his speed to be inches away from his face in less than a second. Jisung leaned back onto the seat next to him and stared wide eyes at the older, a hand covering his mouth so he wouldn’t scream. Minho’s eyes squinted as he raked through Jisung’s brain once again, hearing all the words that Woojin, Changbin, Seungmin, even Hyunjin has told him in the last few days. He leaned back as he shook his head.

“Wow. They really got to you, huh?” Minho’s eyes shined red for a split second and for that split second, Jisung thought he was going to die. Minho felt disappointed that the younger thought he would attack him like that at this moment. He would never. But he had to leave so he wouldn’t witness his anger. Minho turned around, snatched the shirt off the back of the couch and left, already having his shoes on. Then and only then did Jisung break down completely.

Changbin breathed a sigh of relief when Chan and Woojin finally stopped. Changbin has been trying desperately to distract Felix with video games but the younger still insisted in sitting between his legs and touching his thighs and asking him to sniff him and even once, biting him on the wrist when Changbin went to show him a power move with the controller. As soon as the pheromones cleared up enough, Felix was sitting up and moving away in a speed that Changbin hasn’t seen him use until then.

“I-I’m so sorry, hyung. I don’t know what got into me. Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed.” Felix brought his hands up to cover his face while Changbin just chuckled, albeit still a little nervous but wanting to reassure Felix that Changbin wouldn’t hold it against him.

“It’s fine, little one. I promise. It’s a part of being a newly turned vampire. I can’t hold it against you. Anyways, let’s continue this game, yeah? I almost won this time.” Changbin put on his gaming face and pointed towards the TV. Felix giggled and finally, Changbin was able to see his blushy cheeks. It was really light, but he could see it.

“You haven’t won a single game yet, hyung.”

“That’s cause I was too busy trying to keep you settled down.” Again, Felix blushed.

“Ah, hyung, let’s not talk about it anymore.” Changbin nodded.

“All right, all right.” They restarted the game and continued playing, every now and then shouting at the other or at the TV itself for no reason. A few minutes into the game, Changbin froze, then Felix froze. Changbin and Woojin’s name was shouted from the stair case 2 floors down. Changbin recognized it as Minho and he sounded pissed.

“Shit, stay here, Felix. I mean it.” Felix whined and grabbed onto Changbin’s arm as he began standing up.

“What’s going on, hyung?” 

“Felix, trust me. Just stay here. If Minho comes in here, aim for his sun ring.” The bedroom had sheer curtains that barely blocked the sunlight and it was enough to burn the vampire skin. He’d survive.

Changbin left his room and closed the door in under a second with Woojin following close behind. He looked disheveled wearing just a pair of sweatpants.

“Why’s he pissed?” Changbin asked him, not leaving from in front of the bedroom door while Woojin stood in the living room.

“I don’t know. Do you remember pissing him off this week?” Changbin shook his head and then they both turned towards the door as it broke open. There Minho was, metaphorically red and steaming from his ears. He closed the door that was nearly broken off its hinges and took a few steps further into the apartment.

“I really don’t appreciate you barging into my apartment like that, Minho. You better have a good reason.” Woojin spoke in a calm but stern voice.

“ _You_ better have a good reason as to why you felt the need to brainwash my boyfriend into breaking up with me.” Woojin and Changbin were shocked at the news. Never in a million years did they think Jisung would be the one to leave him.

“What?” Woojin almost didn’t believe it but why else would Minho be spitting those words out at him.

“You were the last person he talked to. All he kept thinking about was how Woojin hyung told him to talk to me, that I never give him affection and I need to get my shit together. Really, Woojin? Why don’t you say that to my fucking face instead of shoving those thoughts into my boyfriend?” Minho walked until he was inches away from Woojin.

“Ex-boyfriend. That was his decision. I never told him to do that.”

“No. But you influenced him. None of what you said would’ve been said if you minded your own damn business and stayed out of other people’s relationships.” Minho’s words were beginning to snarl.

“Jisung is as much part of my pack as you are. If I see he looks troubled, I’m going to ask. And the fact that I’m not the first nor the only one to ask him anything should be telling you something.”

“You’re right. You’re not the only one. It’s him, too.” Minho moved around Woojin and lifted Changbin by his shoulders and pressed him up against the door to his room in lightning speed. Changbin gasped a little as his feet dangled slightly off the ground. He’d have to tippy toe really hard to touch the ground.

“I didn’t say anything bad about you to him, though!”

“How would I know that? Your name and Woojin’s name and that annoying Kim Seungmin’s name kept going through his head.”

“Jisung was worried you’d leave him because if he chooses to stay human, he’d grow too old for you to find him attractive. I told him he still had time before he began thinking about that. That’s it!” Changbin was trying to save his ass honestly. He didn’t want to fight with Minho when he was this angry. Minho snarled and dropped him then went back to Woojin.

“Why couldn’t you have said some shit like that?” Minho said.

“Because I believe you would’ve left him if he chooses to stay human.” Minho scoffed. “Jisung loves you and I’m sure you love him too, but you’re not right for each other in this lifetime.” Minho was about to speak before Woojin cut him off. “You can’t convince someone who's so hesitant to agree with you. Jisung loves his brother and wants to be there for him as he grows up. He can’t handle the idea of having to leave him because of him being a vampire. At least not right now. He needs time to himself without you looming over his head.” Minho’s eyes were turning red the more he thought about how these people were talking to him as if he didn’t know his own partner.

“What Jisung wants and what I can give him shouldn’t be any of your business.” Minho sneered.

“It is when I know it isn’t what he wants right now.”

“Well now thanks to you, he left me.”

“No, that was Jisung’s decision and that one was on you.” Minho has had enough. He lunged and scratched at Woojin’s chest. Woojin held back his roar and threw Minho across the room, making him land on the dining table. He immediately got up and threw himself onto Woojin in lightning speed, making them both fall on the ground. Their fight was short lived because Chan had tore through the door and threw Minho off of Woojin. Minho was terrified of Chan so close to the moon. He actually thought this would be the end of him. Nobody but Changbin saw the front door being opened by Jisung who gasped in terror at the sight of Chan scratching up Minho’s chest, face and arms with his claws.

“STOP! Stop! Oh my god, Woojin, make him stop!” Jisung began crying and panicking at the sight. Woojin grabbed Chan by the shoulders and tried pulling him. Chan eventually let off but didn’t take his eyes off of Minho. Jisung fell on his knees next to him. Minho’s shirt was almost nonexistent at this point and whatever blood was in his system was slowly pouring out.

“Oh my god, M-Minho hyung. This is all my fault. Hyung, you need blood. Look, I’m right here. Take some from me.” Jisung put his wrist right over Minho’s lip but the older pushed it away weakly.

“Hyung, you need blood.” Minho, with dazed eyes, sat up, flinching at all the cuts on his skin that will take forever to heal if he didn’t get fresh blood soon. Jisung sat up with him and stood up when he did too. He followed his limping body to the front door.

“H-hyung, I’ll take you home.” Minho once again shook his head. Jisung froze as Minho looked at him. Minho was…crying. Jisung has never seen him cry ever but he knew he was by the single drop of blood falling from the corner of his eye and then he was limping out of the apartment, closing what was left of the door. Jisung broke down for what felt like the 10th time that week. Woojin had to take care of Chan first so he took him back to the room while Changbin ran to Jisung’s side.

“Sung-ah,” he was worried for him.

“I, I don’t, I don’t know what to do now.” Jisung said between his gasps of air. Changbin didn’t either. He just held him as tightly as he could without breaking him. Felix eventually peeked through the bedroom door and after Changbin told him it was okay to come out via their connection, he did so, quietly walking over to them.

“J-Jisung-ssi?” Jisung didn’t respond, barely acknowledged Felix and stayed in Changbin’s arms. Felix frowned as he looked at Changbin.

‘It’s gonna be a hard few weeks for him, Felix. He needs to let it all out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, yes, this is practically a Minsung chapter. sue me. more changlix will happen soon. i promise.


	6. cuddle bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 3,700  
> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud
> 
> **slightly spicy for .2 sec**

It’s been a rough few days in the Kim-Bang household. Chan finally returned to his normal self and apologized heavily to Jisung and Felix for his behavior. It felt like a culture shock seeing Chan so calm especially when Felix accidentally bumped shoulders with Woojin in the kitchen and Woojin smiled at him. Chan did nothing even though he was clearly watching them as he spoke to Woojin.

“Felix,” said boy jumped slightly when Chan called out for him. Ah, so it was an act. This is where he dies now. Chan was just playing with his meals or something. Is that something werewolves do? But then Chan chuckled and stood up from where he was sitting on a stool on the island. He walked around it to stand in front of Felix who had already backed up onto the kitchen counter next to the stove.

“Listen, I’m not going to rip you to pieces. At least not right now. Maybe in about 20-ish days.” Chan tried to joke but Felix could only gulp nervously.

“Channie, I don’t think that’s helping.” Woojin told him as he flipped the pancake he was making. Chan sighed.

“Sorry, but it’s true. I’m not gonna stand here and pretend like I’m harmless ‘cause I know I’m not. Clearly. But, you’ll get used to it like everyone else, yeah? And maybe if you decided to join our pack, I’ll get used to you and become overprotective of you, too. That’s just how it works for us.” Chan shrugged. Felix took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ve done some thinking and…I’d like to join your pack.” Chan and Woojin looked at him with a growing smile and Felix smiled back nervously. “But if it’s okay, I’d like to be more in control of myself first.” Chan nodded.

“I get it. I do. It’ll be easier to gain control if you’re with your pack members though. They give you a sense of stability and like you belong and it’ll subconsciously calm you down, ya know. But again, it’s up to you. We won’t try to convince you otherwise.” Chan took a step back and gave him one last smile before walking back to his stool.

“I-I’ll talk to Changbin about it. Maybe he’ll know what I should do.” Felix said softly. Mostly to himself but the other two could hear him just fine.

A few minutes later as Woojin was plating the last batch of pancakes onto the third plate of stacks, Changbin emerged from his shared room with Jisung and closed it. He looked stressed and something in Felix wanted to go up to him and comfort him. He managed to hold back until Changbin walked straight up to him and then Felix was being engulfed in his arms. 

“W-what’s wrong, hyung?” Felix was a little surprised at how tightly Changbin was hugging him. The older was even nuzzling his face onto Felix’s neck. Changbin didn’t respond, instead Woojin piped up.

“Jisung’s still upset?” Changbin sighed and pulled away enough so he could speak.

“Of course he is. He fell off his bed in the middle of the night and wouldn’t go back up. I tried carrying him but he started crying like crazy. I don’t know what to do.” Changbin sighed again and pulled away from Felix but held onto one of his hands.

“Has anyone heard from Minho-ssi?” Felix asked and no one has.

“I checked his apartment last night and it’s like he hasn’t been there in days.” Woojin said. Chan frowned.

“You think he’s in the cabin?” Woojin shrugged.

“I didn’t think to check there.” Chan nodded.

“I’ll go check after we have breakfast. Who’s in charge of getting Jisung to eat today?” Chan began putting 3 pancakes onto a plate for said boy.

“I think it’s my turn.” Felix lifted his hand up. Chan nodded and pushed the plate and the bottle of strawberry syrup over to him.

“Good luck, Lix.” Felix took a deep breath and let go of Changbin’s hand to grab the items. Changbin put his hand on Felix’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Don’t be discouraged if he doesn’t talk much.” Felix nodded before making his way to the room. Carefully, he opened the door and peaked in. Jisung was on the ground with two pillows and several blankets, one of them wrapped around him like a burrito.

“Jisungie? I brought you something. Look.” Felix gently closed the door and walked up to him. Jisung’s back was to him and he didn’t appear to have moved in the last few hours.

“Woojin hyung made pancakes. I brought the whole syrup bottle. Come on. Let’s pig out.” Felix sat on his legs next to him and set down the plate. He sighed when Jisung didn’t acknowledge him at all. Felix bit at his lip as he thought about what to do. He hasn’t eaten properly in the last few days. He had to get him to at least eat one pancake. Felix decided to do what he does best. Cuddle. He moved over Jisung’s body to cuddle up to his front so he could see him. It was a little uncomfortable; Felix’s back was pressed up against the bedframe but at least he could see that Jisung’s eyes were open…and sad.

“Hey, you.” Felix smiled. Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed before he closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He croaked out.

“Just wanted to cuddle.” 

“Does Changbin hyung know you’re cheating on him?” Jisung attempted to joke.

“Wh—cheating? We’re not even together. Plus, cuddling isn’t cheating.” Felix settled a bit closer to him, dropping an arm around his waist.

“In their world, it kind of is.” Felix frowned and backed up a little.

“How come?” Jisung just shrugged. It sounded like Jisung had more to say but needed time so Felix was willing to wait. He didn’t have to wait very long.

“I found out about Minho and Changbin because I liked to cuddle a lot. Minho and I were together at this point but he was off doing something and I just wanted to be held so I cuddled with Channie hyung. When Minho came in, he looked pissed even though I switched over to cuddle him. He didn’t want to cuddle me back and even look at me and I was so confused. This has happened a few times by then and I was just pissed off about it. Like, I thought he was just an overly jealous person and I didn’t want to be with someone like that. That night, we had our first fight and I was so close to breaking up with him but Woojin intervened. If it wasn’t for him, we probably would’ve broken up that day. That’s when I found out about him and Changbin and the wolves. It’s also how I found out that when a vampire has a partner or a lover, a mate, whoever that they’re attached to, to have the scent of someone or something else on them quite literally disgusts them if they’re in a vulnerable state.”

“O-oh,…but like I said, Changbin and I—”

“He’s your sire and you’re a part of his line. You’ll always be someone he’s attached to from now on. I mean, maybe it won’t matter because I’m just a human but now you know if something happens.” And then he was back to closing his eyes.

“I’ll…I’ll keep that in mind.” Felix let himself get comfortable, not being too close or too far from Jisung and just laid there. He tuned into Jisung’s heartbeat and was able to tell when he drifted off and when he woke back up. He never went to a full sleep. After what must have been about 20 minutes, Felix’s ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps as well as the pull in his chest letting him know that it was Changbin getting closer.

‘Can I come in?’ The older asked him through their link.

‘Yeah.’ Changbin knocked softly on the door before opening it and revealing the two on the floor and the untouched plate of pancakes. Felix studied Changbin’s face to see if what Jisung was saying was true but he didn’t notice anything.

“Hey, Sung-ah. Jeongin called asking if you wanted to join him for a coffee date.” Changbin walked up to them and crouched behind Jisung trying to see his face. Felix noticed how it didn’t change at all.

“What do you want me to tell him, Sung-ah?” Felix brushed Jisung’s hair away from his face so they could both see him better but instead, he groaned and brought the blankets up to his face.

“Okay, how about I ask him to bring you some pastries and we can eat them on the couch and watch some movies. How does that sound?” For a few seconds, they thought he wouldn’t say anything but he surprised them both when he agreed.

“Can you tell him to bring cheesecake?” Changbin smiled.

“Of course. Anything else you want?”

“…Is it okay if I can cuddle with Felix on the couch?” Jisung turned to ask him. Changbin smiled warmly.

“If it’s okay with him, it’s fine with me.” Felix knew it shouldn’t be that deep, he knew he shouldn’t have felt hurt by it but…isn’t he supposed to not even like the idea of Felix cuddling with someone else? He basically just said he didn’t care.

“Can we, Fe?” Felix nodded and began sitting up.

“Only if you wash up a little. I didn’t wanna be mean, but you’re a little stinky.” Jisung pouted but nodded.

“All right. I’ll let you get freshened up.” Changbin stood up, sent an innocent wink at Felix and left the room.

“I thought you said he wouldn’t like me cuddling with someone else.” Felix said softly, not being able to shake the feeling of it. Jisung sat up as well and made no move to fix his messy hair.

“Well, that’s what Minho told me. I don’t know. Maybe he’s trying to hide it or like, not scare you away by being possessive already.” Felix shrugged and stood up.

“Come on, go take a quick shower. I’ll bring you some clean pj’s.” Felix offered a hand out for Jisung who took it.

“Thanks, Felix. I know I’ve been a miserable slob these past few days and if I’m honest…I still feel like shit.” Felix could see Jisung’s eyes glaze over once more as he thought about Minho.

“I know. I’m not expecting you to be fine so quickly. But you have friends and family that can help you through this, yeah? They just want to make sure you’re eating and taking care of yourself properly.” Jisung shrugged.

“It’s kinda hard to when I don’t have the energy.”

“Well, with all the sugar that you’re gonna eat today, you’ll have energy for days.” Jisung chuckled.

“I guess you’re right. Well, I’ll be right back. Ima go shower.” Felix nodded and watched him leave the room and go into the bathroom next door. Felix sighed as he stepped out as well. Changbin smiled at him and walked over to him.

“How did you do it? What’s your secret? That’s the first time I’ve seen him walk and talk so much all week.” Felix shrugged.

“Maybe if we don’t push him too much but we let him know that we’re here, he’ll find it in himself to slowly take care of himself again.” Changbin nodded. They stood there in front of each other for a moment, the only sound being the wolves eating the giant stack of pancakes while chatting idly, and the shower going on in the bathroom. Felix looked at Changbin and saw that he looked a bit nervous.

“What is it, hyung?” Changbin shrugged.

“So, there’s this cabin that we own up on the mountains. It’s where Woojin takes Chan during his moons. We think Minho might be holing himself up in there but we don’t want Jisung to be alone so,…I mean since we don’t eat regular food, I thought we could go while the rest of them pig out.” Changbin pointed at the wolves with his thumb.

“Oh, yeah. Of course. Um, r-right now?”

“Well, maybe in like an hour or so when Jisung’s settled and stuff.”

“Oh, yeah. Okay.” Changbin nodded. They both turned to the wolves when they heard snickering and saw Chan hovering over his pancakes as he tried to chew and laugh at the same time and Woojin was smiling while holding a plain pancake in his hand.

“Sorry, sorry. Ignore him. He’s having a moment.” Woojin reached over to rub a hand over Chan’s back. Changbin rolled his eyes while Felix was confused.

“Ignore them. Come on. Let’s set up the living room.”

“Clean Jisung’s blankets. I can smell them from over here.” Woojin scrunched up his nose.

“I’ll get on that.” Felix said trying to be useful. He went back into the room and picked up the blankets while also balancing the untouched plate of pancakes and syrup.

“Let me get that.” Changbin took the plate and syrup from him and went into the kitchen while Felix made a beeline for the laundry room. He dropped the blankets and sighed as he looked at the machines. Why do they all look different? no machine looks the same. It’s like using somebody else’s shower and you have to spend too much time trying to figure out how the knobs work. Eventually, he did what he thought would work, pouring the detergent in and shoving the blankets in and turning it on. That should do it.

A few minutes later found, Jisung in between Felix’s legs on the couch with the recliner open, Jeongin next to them in the middle, and Changbin at the other end while the wolves took the loveseat. Jisung was eating a regular cheesecake, Jeongin was eating an apple pie, Chan was eating a strawberry cheesecake while Woojin was eating a sandwich. They were watching an Avengers movie but Felix wasn’t paying much attention. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that Felix was a cuddler. He liked cuddling. But nowadays, cuddling with just anyone wasn’t cutting it. He craved a certain someone’s touch. A certain someone’s scent. A certain someone’s arms and chest and legs and…maybe he was getting in too deep.

“Um, Jisungie, I need to use the bathroom.” Felix sat up just the slightest bit to let Jisung know that he needed to get up. Jisung made a noise of acknowledgement and sat up to let Felix climb off the couch and go to the bathroom. Felix glanced at Changbin for a split second to see the man already looking at him. Felix quickly looked away and all but scrambled to get to the bathroom quickly. He didn’t need to use it. But he needed to calm himself down. All he could think about was being in Changbin’s arm, stuffing his nose into the crook of his neck, smelling, tasting his sweet blood. How pathetic was it that instead of craving human blood, he wanted Changbin’s? Another vampires. 

Felix felt a familiar tingling sensation everywhere and he stared at the unlocked bathroom door. He waited 2 seconds before it opened and Changbin squeezed through. He didn’t take his eyes off of Felix as he shut the door behind him and locked it. Felix wasted no time in jumping him. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. Changbin didn’t even flinch as Felix immediately sunk his teeth into his neck. Instead, he held him tightly to him and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and biting his lip to hold back a moan.

“What’s gotten into you, little cub? Hmm? I could hear all your naughty thoughts out there.” Felix whined as he forced himself to stop drinking.

“You gonna answer me, cub?” Changbin pulled away enough to look at him. A few drops of blood lingered on his lips. Changbin simply licked it off. 

“I…I…” Felix couldn’t continue. Instead he leaned in to kiss him and, of course, Changbin wasn’t going to stop him. Felix swiped his tongue over Changbin’s lips and, of course, Changbin let him in. Felix rubbed his hands up and down Changbin’s torso and, of course, Changbin allowed it. But then Felix began grinding on him and while Changbin wanted to allow it, wanted to let himself feel the pleasure in it, it was much too soon. Much too inappropriate in a house with 2 wolves and 2 humans. 

“Lix,” Changbin whispered against his lips. Felix tilted his head to the side and offered his neck to Changbin.

“Please. Bite me, hyung.” Changbin’s vampire teeth began growing out no matter how much he tried to fight it. Staring at the pulsing vein right in front of him. How badly he wanted to. He did it. Felix groaned and became putty in his arms. Changbin let himself get lost for just a few seconds before pulling away. He licked at the leftover blood and kissed Felix one more time. Okay…maybe 2 or 3 more times.

“Seriously, Lix. What’s gotten in to you?” Changbin whispered once more and it’s like Felix snapped out of it. The boy froze and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Oh…oh my god, I’m-I’m so sorry.” He tried to pull away from Changbin’s arms but the older wouldn’t let him.

“No, no. Stay. It’s just…not what I expected especially when there’s nothing to cause it.” Felix looked at him with innocent eyes and looked away.

“Well, you didn’t pull away.”

“I know.”

“But you did last time.”

“I know.” 

“So…what’s gotten into you too?” Changbin bit his lip to try to hide the smirk growing on his face. Felix has been getting more ballsy these days. Actually speaking up and showing his true personality that Changbin’s been getting infatuated with.

“Maybe I wanted it too. Except this time, there was nothing clouding your head. Right?” Felix didn’t even know. Unless he had something to drink or…whatever happened that last time, he’s never acted like that. It was Changbin, just the thought of him that was driving him to do this. He couldn’t understand how or why.

“Are you saying it’s my fault, cub?” Changbin almost taunted him with a smile. Felix blushed just slightly with the amount of blood in him and pulled away from Changbin, this time the older letting him get away.

“I don’t know! This is all still so new to me.”

“Talk to me, then. Let me help you understand.” Changbin leaned against the counter and waited patiently as Felix crossed his arms to make himself appear smaller. 

“I…I don’t know. Like…I like cuddling. I like being held and hugging other people and stuff but…lately, I just want to be held by you.” Felix said in a small voice.

“That’s because of our bond, cub. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Is it normal what I did just now? Wanting to bite you and kiss you and…and stuff?” Changbin chuckled.

“Yeah, I’d say.” Felix’s eyes widened.

“Wha—so if you were to turn someone else, they’d do the same to you?” Felix asked a bit more alert and jealous of just the thought of it.

“Well, probably not.” There was something that Changbin wasn’t telling him and Felix couldn’t figure it out.

“Then why am I—”

“Felix, everyone reacts differently. There’s been stories of bonds being innocent, a brotherly-sisterly bond, there’s been romantic bonds, there’s been sexual bonds. It’s not unheard of to want to have physical contact with your sire in any way. So you can stop worrying about that.” Felix took a moment to accept his answer but once he finally did, Changbin reached his hand out for Felix to take. The younger took it without a second thought and Changbin pulled him closer until their foreheads touched.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have no intentions of turning anyone else. At least not right now. You have all my attention, my blood, yeah?” Felix nodded slightly. “Okay. Now, did you get it all out of your system?” Changbin smiled at him. Felix would’ve blushed if all the blood hadn’t dispersed itself throughout his body evenly by now.

“I-I think so.”

“Good. Why don’t we go to the cabin now, hmm?” Changbin pecked his lips once before waiting for his response. Felix blinked once, twice before nodding.

“U-uh, yeah, the-the cabin. Let’s, uh, go.” Changbin chuckled and kissed him once more before unlocking and opening the door.

“After you, cub.” Changbin winked at him.

“Stop that.” Felix pouted before walking out. Changbin chuckled once more and followed him out.

“Hey, guys, we’re gonna head out, do some training.” Changbin said to them all but only Woojin and Chan understood what he truly meant.

“Oh, okay. Have fun, guys.” Woojin said to them while Jisung pouted at Felix.

“But Felix! You said you’d cuddle with me.” Felix hesitated in answering.

“I’m sorry, Sung-ah, but Felix said he was getting a little hungry and now’s the perfect time to test him. Make sure he can hold back amongst other humans.” Changbin was quick to come up with a believable excuse. Jisung continued to pout but he accepted the answer.

“Fine. But you owe me cuddles, Lee.” Jisung pointed a finger at him. Felix put a hand over his chest and bowed.

“I promise to give you more cuddles when we come back, Jisung-ah.” Jisung nodded and focused back on the TV. Chan sent them a wink before the vampires turned to leave the apartment.

“What do we do if he is there? What do we say?” Felix said softly as they put on their shoes near the entrance. Changbin sighed.

“Honestly, I haven’t thought that far. I think it’s best if we don’t mention Jisung. We just…talk to him. Make sure he’s okay. Ask him if he needs anything. We just want to make sure that he’s okay.” Changbin was truly worried for his friend. He didn’t think he’d be this…M.I.A. ever especially after a breakup. 

“Hey, you okay?” Felix put a soft hand over his shoulder. Changbin gave him a small smile.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo...it's been a whileeee...i struggled with how to start this chapter and then i wrote about 1k but i needed moar, then i wrote a bit more but it needed mOAR and now here it is :D


	7. animal blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 3,051  
> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud
> 
> **sad boy time**

Although Changbin was lying about testing Felix’s strength, he ended doing so anyways. Felix admitted to him that now that he thought about it, he is a little hungry.

“How come you didn’t feel hungry around Jeongin or Jisung?”

“I think it’s because Jisung was stinky and Jeongin…I don’t know. Maybe because I know them personally, I don’t feel so hungry around them.” Felix said to him as he gulped when a woman passed by him a little too closely.

“Control it, Fe. You’re doing really well.” It was taking everything in the both of them to not hold onto each other. Changbin was trying to train him to be his own anchor and not need the older by his side or touching him to reign himself in.

“A-are we almost there?” Felix stuttered, swallowing thickly. Changbin hesitated to answer.

“Not really, Fe. We can take a cab if you want?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, hold on.” Changbin walked around Felix and looked down the street. He quickly flagged down a cab and once it stopped in front of him, he turned to look at Felix staring down a woman walking towards him. Changbin reached for his hand and yanked him towards him before the woman could get close enough for Felix to attack and opened the cab door for him.

“Get in.” Changbin went in after the younger and told the driver where to drop them off.

“I’m sorry.” Felix whispered to him.

“Don’t be. You did really well. No incidents whatsoever, right?”

“I still don’t feel satisfied.” Felix sighed, leaning back against the seat.

“Don’t worry. It’ll get easier.” They kept the conversation very vague to not alert the driver that was clearly able to overhear them whether he meant to or not.

15 minutes later, the boys were dropped off a shopping mall close to the preserve that they would be walking into.

“Thank you,” Changbin said to the driver after giving him what he owed.

“All right, so follow me.” Changbin began walking in the direction of the preserve with Felix following close behind. There weren’t that many people around where they were so Changbin wasn’t worried about Felix.

Soon they were walking down the hiking trail. Once they reached the quarter mile mark, Changbin turned to Felix who was looking off to the side in between the trees causing him to bump into the older.

“Oh,” Felix said, putting a hand out to touch Changbin’s arm. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, cub. What were you looking at?” Felix pointed beyond the trees.

“I saw a squirrel and I was wondering; can we drink animal blood?”

“We can but it won’t be as satisfying.” Felix pouted. “We usually hunt animals in states of emergency. Eventually, we’ll grow so hungry that animals can’t even help.” 

“Do you think Minho is trying to do that?” Changbin shrugged.

“It honestly wouldn’t be the first time.” He said as he began walking again. Felix’s eyes widened and he caught up to him.

“What do you mean? It’s happened before?” Changbin sighed.

“It happened like 50 years ago. We were in New Zealand at the time. Minho…he had…I don’t think it’s my place to say but he went through something and it made him want to just give up human blood. The house we lived in at the time, behind it was the woods. Every time he got hungry, he’d go and hunt. One day, he came back with blood all over him and when we asked him what happened, he said he drank a deer dry. A whole deer. And he was still hungry. His face had color, like his cheeks were red, and no it wasn’t blood stains. He had so much blood in him that he looked alive. We had some friends over and we struggled to hide him because he really wanted to get to them. I’ve never seen him like that since he was a newborn.”

“Whoa…” Felix looked back into the woods and saw another squirrel pass by. “I’ll stick to the blood bags.”

“Yeah, that’ll be best for you for now. Later on like if we’re moving around because eventually we’ll have to move, we hunt with the wolves until we settle and we can find a place to get the bags.” 

“How long have you all been here?”

“It’s been 5 years now.”

“And how long until you move again?”

“Usually we stay in one place for 10 years. We still have time.” Felix took a deep breath and nodded. He wasn’t ready to move away yet. Another quarter mile marker, they were now half a mile in, Felix asked another question.

“Can Hyunjin put a spell on us or something so we can have regular food?” Changbin laughed.

“Yeah, actually, but he only does it for us on our birthdays so we can have cake.” Felix’s face lit up and Changbin almost cooed.

“Yes! Did I mention my birthday’s next month?” Changbin smiled.

“Yes, you did, cub. What day?”

“The 15th.” 

“The day after Jisung’s.”

“He’s a September baby, too?!” Felix asked excitedly. “No wonder we get along so well.” Changbin felt the smallest sense of jealousy at his words but he pushed it down just as fast as it came up.  


“Yeah,”

“Do you think Hyunjin will let me have cake?”

“Um, I don’t know. He’s still kinda iffy around you. It’s not a you thing, though. It’s a him thing. He’s just a cranky old witch.”

“How old is he?”

“99.” Felix gasped.

“I didn’t know witches can like…stop aging.”

“They can’t. He puts a spell on himself.” Felix made an ‘ah i see’ face.

¾ mile mark.

“How far do we have to walk?”

“Far enough before we can start running. The cabin is real deep. Eventually we’ll have to get off this trail.” Felix nodded, not really getting a solid answer out of that but just followed Changbin.

After walking for another 20 minutes, they reached the 4 mile mark.

“Okay, here.” Changbin looked around before he swatted at the fallen twigs in his way and bushes to make his way out of the trail. Felix followed exactly where he was stepping and almost got swatted in the face with the branches that Changbin let go.

“Hey, careful with the branches!”

“Sorry, cub. Okay, are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Felix said, standing next to him after they got through the shrubbery.

“We can run from here. Tune into your vampire and run. That direction. Follow me.” With that, Changbin disappeared, so it seemed. Felix gasped and stood there frozen for a moment.

“Okay, okay. Lee, you got this. Just do what he says.” He took a deep breath before attempting. He ran for what felt like half a second but when he stopped and turned around, he was in an entirely different spot.

“Whoa,” he looked back in the direction that Changbin went and smiled before continuing. As he felt himself getting closer to Changbin, he stopped, landing a few feet in front of the older.

“We’re here. How did it feel?” Changbin asked him.

“That was so cool!” Felix jumped up and down a few times with a grin on his face. Changbin smiled back but then put a finger over his lips, signaling for him to be quieter.

“If he’s here, he can’t hear us or he might run away.” Felix immediately toned it down and waited for Changbin to tell him what to do next.

“Come on.” Changbin carefully walked up to the cabin that Felix finally noticed. It was bigger than what he imagined. It had two stories, a large wrap around porch, several windows, it was beautiful really. Changbin slowly stepped on the steps to get on the porch, cringing when they creaked even the slightest bit. If Minho was here, he for sure heard that. 

Upon entering the cabin, everything was dark. The curtains were drawn, the sides taped to the walls to make it even darker, there were cans and bowls of food left on the dining table immediately to the right, and it smelled like blood. Animal blood. Changbin sighed. Yeah, he was here. 

“Be careful, Lix. He’s been living off animal blood for a while.” He warned him. Something Changbin didn’t tell him earlier, the longer you live solely off animal blood, the more vicious you get. Attacking your loved ones for no reason even if they’re supernatural like them. There were several rooms in this cabin and Changbin could smell Minho everywhere. Whether or not he was here was the question.

He checked the biggest room in the first floor and didn’t find him in there though there were signs that he was. Changbin climbed up the stairs to the second floor that looked like another living space but with 4 more bedrooms. It wasn’t until the third room that Changbin felt like Minho was close. He turned to Felix and pointed at the door. Felix nodded and stood behind Changbin, waiting for him to open it.

Changbin slowly twisted the knob and just as it cracked open a bit, a snarl broke out and the door was yanked open, revealing Minho with dried blood all over him. Felix yelped as Changbin fell to the ground with Minho on top of him.

“Hyung!”

“I’m fine, Lix!” Changbin grunted, trying to flip the two of them over so he can gain control.

“Fight it, Lino!” Changbin growled, letting his canines grow out. Once he managed to flip them over, Changbin got a good look on him. His mouth was full of dried blood but his cheeks had nearly fresh blood tears sitting on top of dried tears.

“Minho, what the hell happened to you?” Minho was still snarling though he had calmed a little bit. “We should’ve brought blood.” Changbin mentally kicked himself for not doing so when the thought of Minho doing this to himself first came to mind. 

“I don’t need your stupid blood bags!” Minho growled.

“Clearly you do, Min. You’re feral!” Minho tried to appear calmer.

“No, I’m not.”

“Quit lying to yourself.” Minho closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Changbin only began to let go when he saw that Minho was truly calming down, but he still didn’t get off of him.

“Min, what are you doing to yourself? You know animal blood isn’t enough. How would you be able to come back home if you’re doing this?” 

“I don’t want to come back home.”

“Why not?” Minho sighed and looked off to the side.

“I just don’t belong there.” Changbin scoffed.

“Stop being so melodramatic. If there’s one place that you belong, it’s with us.” Minho shook his head.

“You don’t get it. It’s not you. It’s not Chan or Woojin or even Hyunjin.”

“Then what is it, man? Help me understand.” Minho sighed almost in frustration and looked away again. Changbin noticed a set of fresh tears falling from his eyes. He felt bad for Minho, but he needed to understand what was going through his head.

“Please talk to me, Min. I only want to help you.”

“…It’s….Jisung.” Changbin could only gather that much.

“Okay…what about Jisung?”

“I don’t deserve him. He deserves better than me. And if I go home, there’s nothing that can stop me from going to him.” Minho said softly. 

"Well, you can’t stay here forever, Min. You can’t live off of animals forever, either. Look how you’re acting now. You don’t want a repeat of last time. Did you finish the supply in the basement?” Minho shook his head.

“I didn’t touch it.” Changbin sighed.

“Fe, can you get me two blood bags from the fridge in the basement?” Felix nodded and went downstairs quickly. It was easy to find it considering it had several locks on the outside of the door. It was incredibly dark down there but Felix could see enough to find his way to the refrigerator. In there were several blood bags stacked in every shelf.

“Whoa,” Felix felt his mouth watering. He gulped a few times and took out three bags. He debated whether to drink one quickly now or ask Changbin first if he could. Not wanting to get in trouble, he decided on the latter.

“Hyung?” Changbin looked over at him holding two bags in one hand and one in the other. “C-can I have one?” Changbin shook his head.

“Not right now, cub. We have to train you to go at least 5 days without it. You’re only 2 days in. Give me those two and put that one back.” Felix felt disappointment go through him as he handed him the two bags and turned around to return the last one. It was the hardest thing he had to do, letting go of that blood bag in the fridge, shutting the door and walking away but he did it. 

However, he could smell the blood that Minho began drinking and when he reached the top of the stairs, he lost it. He ran towards them and yanked one of the bags from Changbin’s hands and began drinking it.

“Felix!” Changbin roared. He stood up and gripped the back of his neck. “Let. Go.” He had used his power as Felix’s sire to get him to be scared enough to listen to him. He hasn’t had to use that ability until then. Felix stopped drinking and pulled the bag away from his mouth. Changbin grabbed it and handed it to Minho.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” 

“You showed very little strength there, Felix. You can do better than that.” Felix looked down at his feet after Changbin let go of him. Minho quickly drunk every last drop of blood from both of the bags and left them on the ground. 

“It’s okay. It was enough. I feel more in control now.” Minho said, wiping his mouth.

“No, it wasn’t okay. He disobeyed me.” 

“Changbin, cut him some slack.”

“You will stay out of this, Minho. I didn’t tell you how to run your relationship, you don’t tell me how to train my line.” Minho shook his head and began standing up.

“Fine. I’m gonna shower. You two figure it out.” Changbin turned his attention back to Felix and crossed his arms.

“Well?”

“I’m not a child, hyung. I feel like I’m being scolded by my mom.” 

“I am scolding you. And I never said you were a child but you are still a young vampire. I am your sire. If I tell you to do something, you have to do it.”

“You told me to put the bag back. I did.”

“I also said you can’t drink any blood until you reach at least 5 days. And what do you do? Steal Minho’s bag and drink from it!” 

“It was only a little!”

“You still did it! You disobeyed me!” Felix began feeling like he wasn’t a friend, wasn’t a partner. He felt like he was something for Changbin to control. Maybe it was the lack of blood making him feel as angry as he was but he let it happen.

“I don’t have to wait 5 days to drink!” Changbin raised his eyebrows.

“Oh really? What the hell makes you think you can decide that?”

“If I’m hungry, I can eat if I want to! I don’t have to listen to you.” It was Felix’s turn to cross his arms and look away from him.

“Felix, you’re about to cross a line here. I am your sire.”

“That’s not my fault! I was human before this! I was able to eat when I was hungry! I didn’t have to wait 5 days to do so. Now everything that I was before is gone! I feel like a child! I feel like I can’t be my own person anymore. I feel like I’m a ticking time bomb. I don’t want this!” Changbin was taken aback by his confession. He hasn’t said anything about being upset since the first few days of being a vampire. And even then, it was because of not being able to see his family. Changbin didn’t think he was this upset about everything else.

“Felix, I already apologized. I—”

“I know you did!” Felix began crying and as he wiped the blood tears, he freaked out a little seeing the red even though he knows this is what happens. “This isn’t normal! This isn’t what I want!” Changbin could only watch as Felix sniffed and continued wiping his tears away angrily and then wiping his bloody hands on his shirt.

“This isn’t what I want. This isn’t what I want.” He kept repeating over and over under his breath.

“Felix, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do.” Changbin felt helpless. He was itching to reach over to hold him but he wasn’t sure Felix would be happy with that.

“That’s because there’s nothing you can do.” Felix gave up on wiping his tears. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

“I just want to be normal again. Yeah, it’s cool that I can run superfast but I don’t need that. I can hear things from several yards away but I don’t need that. I can’t eat regular food without Hyunjin putting a spell on me, I can’t see my family because I won’t age, I’ll have to watch them die,” Felix cried even more. “How can you even handle doing this?” Changbin shrugged.

“You get used to it.”

“Don’t you ever get lonely? Don’t you ever just think…’what if I take this ring off and run outside?’” Felix swirled around his own ring on his finger.

“Because I’m never alone. I have my pack. I’ll never lose them.” Felix wasn’t part of the pack yet. He didn’t feel that bond as strongly as Changbin did. 

“What about the people you do lose? Don’t you get tired of funerals?”

“I don’t go to them…” Felix shook his head. 

“I don’t think I can do it.” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows and tried going through Felix’s mind but somehow, the cub learned how to block him out.

“Felix, what are you thinking?”

“I can’t do it.” Before Changbin can react, Felix yanked the sun ring from his finger and threw it at Changbin and ran.

“Wha—FELIX!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it appears like this story is almost done ndofjaiodfjdiongfg  
> we have maybe 2ish chapters left ???


	8. iiiiiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,186  
> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud

Changbin ran after Felix and found him on his knees on the dirt in front of the house, his skin beginning to burn.

“Felix!!” Changbin threw off his hoodie and put it over his head to cover as much skin as he could. He picked him up and quickly went back inside.

“You fucking idiot. You absolute fucking idiot. Why the hell would you do that?” Changbin began crying as he set the boy in his arms down on the couch and went back to close and lock the door. He thanked the heavens that Minho had meticulously shut all the blinds. But Felix wasn’t done. He stood up, threw off Changbin’s hoodie and ripped the tape off the blinds to open it, burning just a little more of his skin.

“STOP!” Changbin once again, pushed Felix back and scrambled to put the now not-so-sticky tape back on it without taking his attention away from Felix for too long.

“You stop! I don’t want this!”

“Well too fucking bad! You don’t get to just end yourself!” Changbin reached into his pocket to call for Hyunjin to help with Felix’s burns. His arms were covered in them, some started to heal but Changbin wanted them healed as quickly as possible. And then Felix’s face also had a few burn marks.

 _“What do you want?”_ Hyunjin answered coolly.

“Hyunjin! Get to the cabin as quickly as possible. Please!” 

_”Why?”_

“Felix got burnt by the sun. Please just get here.”

 _”Why should I? I gave him the ring for a reason, that’s his problem.”_ Changbin could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

 _”Hyunjin, let’s just go help them.”_ Bless Seungmin for being the voice of reason. He heard Hyunjin scoff before he hung up. Changbin left his phone on the nearest surface space and focused on Felix.

“Lix, please, just put the ring back on.” Changbin cursed himself for not picking up the ring. Now he has to convince Felix to go downstairs and put it back on.

“I don’t want to.” Felix’s eyes were bloodshot and swollen, red tear stains on his cheeks with several burn marks struggling to heal properly.

“Fe, please, don’t do this. I’m…I’m sorry I did this to you, okay? It was my fault. And, and if you end yourself, that’ll be my fault too.” Changbin knew that what he was about to do was wrong but if it was the only way he could change Felix’s mind, then he’ll do it. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you do that.” Changbin gulped and looked down at his hand. He took off his sun ring and threw it far from him. Felix’s eyes widened.

“Go ahead. Open the window.” Changbin dared him. Felix’s lip began quivering ever so slightly.

“H-hyung, no. Put it back on.” 

“I will after you put yours back on.” Felix’s lip was definitely quivering even more now. 

“You don’t get to do that to me!”

“Oh, so it’s fine if you do? It’s fine if you throw your ring at me and run out the fucking door into the sun?!”

“Whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on? Why was this ring upstairs?” Minho came running down the stairs after hearing all the yelling.

“Well, tell him, Felix.” Changbin crossed his arms.

“He won’t care, hyung.” Felix muttered but they both heard it just fine.

“Try me. Is this yours Felix? Why’d you take it off? Did you go outside? You have so many burns on you! Changbin, did you call Hyunjin?” Minho began inspecting Felix’s arms with a worried expression on his face. He knows how awfully painful it was to go outside without the ring but why the hell did Felix do that? Felix couldn’t understand why Minho was so worried over him when they barely knew each other.

“I did. He’s coming.”

“Okay. Felix, put the ring back on.” Felix looked back and forth between Minho, Changbin, and the ring. “Felix,” Minho said firmly. The younger gave in and put it on.

“Okay. Now it’s your turn.” Felix said to him. Minho watched as Changbin walked around them to get to his ring on the other side of the room.

“Wow, you too? Damn, a vampire takes a shower and comes out to find his vampire friends turned suicidal.” Minho shook his head in disbelief. “And you were just up my ass about what the hell was wrong with me.”

“That was different. You went AWOL and on top of that, only living off of animal blood.” Changbin said after putting his ring on.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. It was stupid. Whatever.” Minho sighed and threw himself down onto the couch.

“Why’d you even block out the windows?” Changbin motioned towards all of them. Minho shrugged. 

“It was too bright in here.”

“It doesn’t get that bright though. The trees cover a lot of the sun.” Changbin was suspicious. “Did you take your ring off too?” Changbin tried to look at his hands but they were crossed over his chest.” 

“No!” Minho scoffed as if he was offended that Changbin even accused him of that but Changbin didn’t believe him.

“Show me your hands then.” 

“I didn’t take it off!” Minho stood up and face him almost defensively.

“Okay, then prove it to me.” Minho was so hyper focused on Changbin that he didn’t notice Felix making his way behind him. Changbin noticed, however, and kept talking to keep him distracted.

“I don’t need to! Get off my back!” Minho yelled and was about to run back upstairs and hide out when Felix wrapped his arms around his shoulder and yanked his hands free.

“What? Get the fuck off me, Felix!” Minho struggled against his grip but Changbin already saw.

“You don’t have your ring on!” Changbin walked up to him and grabbed his wrists, wanting to double check. “Where is it? You’re putting it on right now!” Minho sighed.

“I lost it.” He muttered.

“How the hell did you lose it?” Minho sighed and Felix let go of him after sensing that he had relaxed. Changbin followed him to the couch as he sat down, Felix choosing to stay standing.

“I was hunting one night and I guess I got so…animalistic with this deer that I didn’t notice my ring sliding off when I dug my nails into its body.” Felix grimaced at the details. “That’s why I haven’t contacted you. I was planning on only drinking the human blood when I thought I was about to lose it.”

“Why didn’t you just call one of us or go to us at night or something?”

“Because,” Minho sighed as he shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I thought I deserved to suffer alone. The whole time I’ve been with Jisung, I felt like everybody thought I treated him like shit and saying that I don’t deserve him or that I don’t really love him, that I’m just using him and when Jisung broke up with me, it’s like…it was true. If he broke up with me because of that then it was true. I didn’t care what others thought. I only cared about him.” 

“I get where you’re coming from, Minho hyung, but if that’s what you thought, why didn’t you do anything about it? The first thing you did is give up and run away. Jisung’s been heart broken and worried sick about you. He cares about you just as much as you care about him and it’s been hurting him just as much as it’s been hurting you to be apart from each other.” Felix found the courage to say. Minho nodded and looked down at his hands.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I’m a coward.” 

“You’re not a coward. But you did act cowardly.” Minho nodded again. They were all silent for a moment, Minho trying to keep his tears in as he messed with his fingers and Changbin and Felix looking at him or at each other wondering what they should say next.

 _‘Was I too harsh?’_ Felix asked Changbin through their bond.

 _‘A little. But he needed to hear that.’_ Felix nodded. 

“Minho, we’ll figure this out. Hyunjin will make you another ring and then we’re gonna have to all talk as a pack and that includes Jisung. You’re gonna have to face him eventually.” Minho nodded again.

“I know.” Changbin nodded and stood up to walk up to Felix.

“How are your arms?” Changbin gently picked them up. He cringed at the peeled skin from when Felix struggled to hold Minho.

“It looks worse than it feels.”

“They will leave a nasty scar if Hyunjin doesn’t fix them soon. Let me see your face.” Changbin moved his fringe to the side to see the burns almost 100 percent healed. He sighed.

“Hyunjin won’t be able to help you with that. It’s basically already healed and he’s not that good with benevolent magic.” Felix frowned. He was angry with himself now. Why the hell did he do that?

“I’m so sorry, hyung. You were right. I’m a fucking idiot.” Changbin’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden change of emotion.

“Felix,” He said, shocked.

“I don’t know what came over me. I-i just, felt like I couldn’t take it anymore. There’s so much to process and to remember and with Jisung being sad and Minho hyung being sad and then I’m always hungry but for human blood, it’s too much sometimes. It’s too much.” Felix began crying. “Now I burnt my skin. My face is scarred ‘cause I’m a fucking idiot who can’t listen,” Changbin pulled him into a hug as he began sobbing again, completely ignoring the fact that his already blood stained shirt was getting more stains. Minho stood up and hugged the both of them.

“It’ll get better, Felix. You gotta remember you’re still a cub. Look at me and Changbin. We’re doing just fine. Well, Changbin is. Maybe I should stop talking.” Minho slowly backed from the hug but smiled when Felix chuckled between his cries.

“I know. I’m just…impatient, I guess.” He sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

“Damn it. I’m such a baby.”

“It’s all right. You’re my baby, anyways.” Changbin said a little too casually. Felix froze for a moment and it got awkward for all three of them until they heard the sound of not one but two cars approaching the cabin.

“Did they drive separately?” Minho asked, not being able to go look out the window.

“No? They only have one car.” Changbin walked up to the window next to the front door and saw Chan, Woojin, Jeongin, and Jisung getting out of Woojin’s car while Seungmin and Hyunjin got out of theirs.

“Oh shit,” Changbin cursed and looked back at Minho.

“Wha—” It didn’t take long for Minho to get a whiff of Jisung.

“No. N-no, he can’t see me like this. I can’t see him like this.”

“Wait, wait, Minho. You look fine. You drank the right blood and you showered. You look fine.” Changbin tried to reassure him as they knocked on the door. Minho began hyperventilating.

“Don’t let them in.”

“Minho,” Changbin called out for him as he ran downstairs to the basement. Changbin sighed and went for the door. Chan was the first to come in.

“Hey, is everyone all right? Felix, your face!” Chan gasped and then gasped again at the sight of his arms. “Your arms!”

“Honey, calm down.” Woojin tried to settle him down as Chan inspected the young vampire.

“Ah, Channie hyung, I’m okay. I’m not in pain, I just…made a mistake.” Felix moved away from him, uncomfortable with all the touching from anyone who wasn’t Changbin.

“That’s okay, Felix. Hyunjin can help you.” Woojin reassured him but with one look at Hyunjin, he wasn’t so sure about that.

“Oh, yeah, only call Hyunjin when you need him to do shit for you.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Why’s it so dark in here?” Seungmin walked up to the window and began trying to pull them apart.

“NO!” Both Changbin and Felix yelled. Seungmin jumped.

“W-why? Is it because of Felix? Hyunjin did you make him a bad ring?” Seungmin slapped Hyunjin’s arm.

“Seriously, babe? You think I’d do that?” Hyunjin acted offended.

“No, it’s not that. I took my ring off and went outside. I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Felix admitted before any more accusations were made. Chan, Jisung, and Jeongin gasped at Felix’s confession.

“But, why?” Chan asked him with sad eyes.

“He said he doesn’t wanna talk about it, hyung.” Changbin responded for his cub.

“You see? Not my fault.” Hyunjin said to them all but did so facing Seungmin. “Like I said to Changbin hyung, I gave you a ring for a reason. Why’s it any of my responsibility to fix you if you decided to take it off and go all Edward Cullen outside?” 

“I wasn’t the one to ask you to fix me.” Felix said, his anger beginning to come back up.

“Great, so you’re gonna be stuck like this with those ugly scars.” 

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin scolded him once more. Changbin himself began getting angry.

“Seriously? Why are you even part of the pack if you don’t give a shit about any of us but Seungmin?”

“I do give a shit. But he’s not pack.” 

“Hyung, just let it go. I’ll live.” Felix glared at Hyunjin but Changbin wasn’t having it.

“Hyunjin, heal his arms.”

“No.”

“Heal. His fucking. Arms.”

“Don’t try to intimidate me, blood bag ‘cause that coffee table isn’t so difficult to lift.” Hyunjin demonstrated by using his powers to lift the very heavy, oak slab coffee table and hold it above Changbin’s head. Changbin glared at him.

“Hyunjin, put it back. You’re not hurting anyone today.” Woojin said to him in a stern voice.

“Like I said, you guys only call for me when you need me to do something. You say I don’t care about my pack, what about you guys?” Nobody said anything. After a few seconds, Hyunjin threw the coffee table across the room, letting it smash against the wall and floor, leaving a dent and a hole. Everyone had ducked, afraid that the table would land on them. 

“I’m out of here.” Hyunjin turned around but not before looking back at Felix and lifting a finger towards him. Felix gasped at the warm then cooling sensation on his arms. He looked down at them and saw that they weren’t red or peeling anymore. He could see the mark from where they were but they were healed now. 

“I only did it because he didn’t ask me to.” Hyunjin said before leaving. The group looked over at Seungmin who looked upset but didn’t follow after him.

“I know he has a bad attitude, but he has a point. You guys always ask him to do things for you. You know he struggles with good magic and although he doesn’t show it, it bothers him that he can’t do it well. I know how he is behind closed doors and he’s been practicing. He’s gotten better. Before, he wouldn’t have been able to do that for Felix but he did it. And I’m proud of him. You guys should be too.” Seungmin said. With that, he followed after Hyunjin, meeting up with him in the car and driving away. 

“I think…we need to have a pack healing time. Too many things has happened these last few days.” Everyone agreed with Woojin. 

“I have a question, though.” Chan spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

“What is it, babe?” 

“The blinds…why are they closed like that?” Chan pointed to them, looking at the tape alongside it. Felix looked at Changbin.

“Well…Minho’s here.” Jisung perked up.

“Minho? Where? Where is he?” He took a few steps forward looking at them both.

“But, listen, Jisung. He’s not entirely stable and he’s not proud of himself right now.” Changbin sighed. “And we also need to ask Hyunjin to make him another sun ring ‘cause he lost his. That’s why the curtains are closed.”

“Well, we can’t exactly ask that of him now.” Woojin sighed. 

“Where is Minho?” Jisung asked again. Changbin sighed.

“He’s in the basement.” Jisung didn’t wait for anything else and ran downstairs.

“We should go make sure Minho keeps his cool.” He pointed out. The wolves nodded.

“Jeongin, you should stay up here, yeah?” The boy nodded and watched as the other four followed Jisung downstairs.

Upon reaching downstairs, they saw Jisung standing in front of Minho who was sitting in the corner of the room, refusing to look at him.

“Minho, please talk to me. Look at me. Tell me to fuck off. I don’t care. Just anything!” Jisung’s voice echoed slightly in the nearly empty basement. 

“…you shouldn’t have come here.”

“Why not?” Jisung crouched down in front of him.

“I-I’m not stable. Please don’t get close.” Changbin took a step forward, almost anticipating what might happen.

“You could never hurt me, Minho. I know you, okay? Listen, I’m sorry for how things turned out. I didn’t want this to happen.” Minho shook his head.

“Jisung, please, not right now.” Changbin walked up to them and put a hand on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Jisung, we should listen to him. Give him some time first and then you guys can talk.”

“No! It’s been over a week!” Jisung tried to shake Changbin’s hand off of him. Changbin looked nervously at Minho and saw his eyes beginning to darken, his fangs beginning to grow out but it wasn’t towards Jisung, it was towards Changbin. Changbin quickly took his hands off of Jisung.

“Sorry, sorry. Jisung, look at him. He’s not stable, yet. He needs to drink blood and he can go ballistic at any moment, no matter who you are to him.” Jisung looked at Minho and for a split second got nervous at how he was looking. 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t still love you ‘cause I do. I love you so much and I really want to be with you. I never wanted us to break up. You have to believe me.” 

“I love you too. But please, leave.” Minho said, his voice low and dark. He was holding onto the last of his sanity until he knows that Jisung was safe upstairs.

“Right now, Ji. You need to go upstairs. Minho won’t go anywhere. He’ll be safe and sound here. The fridge is full of blood that he can drink. He’ll be fine.” Jisung sniffed and nodded, standing up.

“I won’t leave you here, okay? I’ll be right upstairs. I love you, Min.” Jisung reassured him before following Felix up the stairs. Changbin motioned for Chan and Woojin to follow them before going up last.

“We’re right upstairs, Minho, okay? Please, drink some more blood. I’ll come back to check on you in an hour, okay?” After seeing Minho nod, Changbin continued up the stairs, closing and locking the door just in case. 

“Now what?” Jisung asked him.

“Now we wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like there's not enough changlix in this story...........im soz


	9. the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,949  
> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud
> 
> **SPICY CONTENT**

After the hour passed, Changbin went down to check on him and he was sleeping on the ground surrounded by a finished blood bag and a half drunken one. He would be okay. Changbin grabbed the half empty bag and put it back in the fridge before crouching down next to Minho.

“Min, hey,” Minho jolted away, his cheeks flushed and eyes slightly swollen.

“Mm, what?” He made a noise as he stretched out his limbs.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like myself again.” Minho gave him the smallest smile before it disappeared.

“You think you can join us upstairs? Jisung’s still here.” Minho took a while to answer but ended up nodding. “All right, come on.” Changbin stood up and offered him his hand which he took to stand up.

“Are the windows closed?”

“Yeah, but it’s also like 7 now so the sun’s starting to set.” Minho nodded. “By the way, it might take a while for Hyunjin to make you a new ring,” Changbin cringed slightly at the bad news he had to give to Minho.

“I know. I heard you guys upstairs.” Minho shrugged. 

“I mean, we can try and find someone else to do it.”

“No, no. That could be dangerous. I just need to be patient.” Changbin sighed.

“Fine. Come on, Woojin went out to get pizza and wings and we’re playing some board games.” Changbin began going up the stairs with Minho following him.

“Are you serious? How old are we? 10?”

“Listen, Uno gets intense.” Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Jisung jumped up at the sight of Minho, itching to get closer to him but waiting to see if Minho even wanted him to. Minho glanced at him and then looked down. The human frowned and slowly sat back down at his spot on the floor next to the coffee table.

“Hey, Minho. You feeling better?” Chan asked him gently. Minho nodded. “Great. Come sit down. We’re about to start a new round. You wanna play?” Minho sighed and sat down next to him.

“Sure.” 

Minho might’ve made fun of Changbin and them for playing Uno but he ended up being the most competitive, nearly throwing his cards at Felix’s face when he dropped a plus 4 card with Minho being the victim. Felix giggled and hid behind Changbin momentarily. Changbin laughed and put his arm over the younger’s legs. 

“Just pick up your cards, loser.” Changbin told Minho. With a sneer, Minho did just that. A few seconds later, the door opened and in came Woojin holding 2 boxes of pizza and 2 boxes of wings.

“Dinner’s ready!” He shouted as he left it on the table. The humans and Chan bolted up and ran towards the dining table, Chan not even waiting for the plates to begin chewing on a slice of pizza.

“Man, I wish I could have some.” Felix pouted as he smelled it. Changbin patted his leg.

“Sorry, babe.” Minho watched their interactions with a slightly heavy heart. He missed being like that with Jisung. He missed touching him and holding him and kissing him.

“Hyung, can we go upstairs until they’re done? I’m getting a little hungry.” Felix asked Changbin who, of course, agreed.

“You just had some blood earlier.” Changbin was confused.

“No, I mean, the pizza. I know I can’t eat it. I just don’t wanna look at it.” Felix pouted slightly. Changbin understood.

“But we shouldn’t leave Minho alone,” Changbin began.

“No, don’t worry about me. I’ll go join them. I lost the cravings for human food decades ago.” He waved them off and stood up to go towards the dining table.

“Are you sure?” Changbin asked him before he left.

“Yeah. Go take your cub upstairs. The rooms might be a bit messy though.” Minho scratched the back of his neck. 

Upon reaching the room that Changbin would normally stay in the few times he had done so, he saw that the messiest thing about the room were the unmade bed and the dirt left on the floor from Minho’s shoes.

“Damn it, Minho. Who said you can walk around the house with your shoes on?” Changbin said under his breath. Felix chuckled softly as he crawled into the bed, not caring about whether or not it was clean and laid down, cuddling his face against the soft pillow. Changbin looked at him with a soft smile. 

“Damn it, why are you so cute?” Changbin said as he crawled in next to him, laying down on his side to face him. Felix smiled giddily and hid his face in the pillow.

“Stooop.” His voice sounded muffled. Changbin chuckled.

“Don’t hide, cub. Look at me.” Felix peeked at him before squeaking and hiding his face again. Every time he was alone with the older, he was either horny or incredibly shy. 

“Cub,” Changbin chuckled even more. 

“Quit looking at me like that!” Felix flipped over to lay on his back with his eyes closed.

“Like what? I’m just looking at you.”

“You make me nervous.” Felix pouted slightly. 

“Do I?” Changbin smirked. Felix opened one eye and saw him then turned to his side to hide his face in Changbin’s neck.

“I hate you,” Felix whined. Changbin gently pushed him back to his back and straddled his waist. Felix’s eyes widened at the sudden change of position. Changbin didn’t break eye contact as he moved their legs so now Felix’s legs were around his waist, putting them in a pretty compromising position. 

“This okay?” Changbin said softly to him. Felix’s head stuttered slightly as he nodded. Changbin then leaned down and pecked his lips once before pulling back to see his reaction. Felix’s eyes had closed and they fluttered open, pulling his own bottom lip in and licking at it. Changbin could hear the thoughts swarming around his head.

“What’s bothering you, cub?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Changbin frowned.

“I think you do. You can tell me, Lix. I won’t get mad. Do you want to stop?”

“No, it’s not that. I just…I’m a little confused.” Changbin frowned even more and moved to lay down next to him again. Felix really didn’t want him to move but he didn’t stop him. They laid on their sides facing each other.

“So,…remember when you told me about the different bonds vampires can have with their sires?” Changbin nodded. “What kind of bond do we have?” Felix didn’t look at him as he asked him, instead looked at Changbin’s hand as he played with it.

“What kind of bond do you think we have?” Felix shrugged as best as he could while laying on his side. 

“So far,…I feel like we have a sexual bond. But…I kind of don’t want just that…” Changbin smiled though Felix didn’t see it.

“What do you want then, cub?” Changbin moved their hands so they intertwined as he patiently waited for Felix to respond.

“I want us to have a romantic bond. Like, just me and you, the way Chan has Woojin and stuff.” Changbin smiled even more.

“Okay.” Felix looked at him and began smiling when he saw his smile.

“R-really?”

“Yeah. I really like you, Lix. I always want to be around you, too, and holding you and stuff.” Changbin teased Felix by copying the way he said, ‘and stuff.’ Felix smiled and pushed him softly with their intertwined hands. 

“I didn’t think you saw me as someone you could have a romantic bond with.” Felix admitted softly. 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, cub.” Changbin shuffled until he was closer to Felix, their hands now squished in between them. “There’s more on your mind.” Felix bit his lip before he spoke.

“I know you said you don’t plan on turning anyone anytime soon but when you do, or if you do, what if you have a romantic or sexual bond with them? I don’t really wanna share you.” 

“Lix, if we have a romantic bond, I can’t turn someone else and have a romantic or sexual bond with them because all of me would belong to you.”

“O-oh…really?”

“Yes. It’s like Chan and Woojin being mates until the day they die. You’ll be my mate and I’ll be yours.” Felix bit his lip again but this time, it was to hide his smile.

“Oh.” Changbin chuckled and let go of his hand to assume the same position they were in before.

“Yeah, oh. So, from here on out, Lix, you’re mine and I’m yours.” Felix nodded enthusiastically. 

“I’m fine with that.” Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him. The younger held him down so Changbin couldn’t pull away before Felix wanted him to. Changbin didn’t complain. He rested his body weight on top of the younger as they kissed. Just as Changbin thought kissing would be the extent of everything, Felix wrapped one of his legs around Changbin’s and pulled him down as he pushed his own hips up, causing them to rub against each other intimately. Changbin stopped kissing to gasp in surprise. Changbin pulled away just enough to look at Felix’s face as he thrusted down against him. He’s never seen anything prettier than Felix’s pleasured face. He grinded down on him one more time, the younger meeting him halfway, causing Changbin to let out a small moan before he leaned down to kiss his jaw.

“How far do you wanna go, cub?” 

“U-um,” Felix gasped as he thrusted up again Changbin. The older held his hips down momentarily to wait for Felix to answer him. “I-I don’t want to go all the way yet. I’m not ready.” Changbin nodded. 

“Okay, we can wait.” Changbin was actually glad for that because he didn’t want to rush into it either but he also didn’t want to stop moving the way they were. He also wanted Felix to set the pace so once again, Changbin got off of him to lay on his back. Just as Felix was going to pout, Changbin motioned for him to get on top of him instead.

“Come here, baby.” Felix got giddy again at the pet name and immediately hid his face in Changbin’s neck as soon as he straddled Changbin’s hips. “Where’d you go, baby?” Changbin chuckled, putting his hands on Felix’s waist and patting it before just holding him.

“You called me baby.” 

“Is that not okay?”

“No, it is. Just, warn me next time.”

“What?” Changbin laughed. Felix sighed before nipping at his neck. 

“No drinking, cub.” Changbin warned him. Felix whined, looking at him to show him his pout. “Don’t give me that. Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did earlier.” Changbin raised his brows at him. Felix looked guilty for a moment before he got cheeky and grinded down on Changbin. Changbin tilted his head back and bit his lip. 

“Really?” Felix did it again with a smirk and the older let out a small sigh of pleasure. Felix leaned down to kiss Changbin, placing his forearms on the pillow around Changbin’s head while the older’s arms guided the movement of Felix’s hips. They moaned and gasped into each other’s mouths as their movements got more and more desperate. Felix was the first to pull away for breath, stopping their grinding for a moment. They stared at each other as they panted before slowly Felix sat up, placing his hands over Changbin’s ribs. The next time he would grind down, he would feel Changbin on his ass instead and that was a different feeling entirely that Felix didn’t think he’d get over. 

Changbin got lost in the thought of how Felix would look if he were naked and on top of him like that, riding him. Felix smirked and bit his lip as he read his thoughts.

“One day, babe.” Changbin would blush but all the extra blood went down to his dick.

“One day.” Changbin repeated after him, almost in a trance. Felix grinded down on him one more time before getting curious as to how it feels to have Changbin’s legs around his waist instead. So he went to do that but Changbin kept trying to stop him.

“Wait, no, Felix,” He whined, not feeling like he belonged in the bottom like this. Felix laughed and got closer, pressing his crotch against Changbin’s ass. Changbin closed his eyes shut, not used to the feeling.

“What is it, hyung? Open your eyes.” Felix said in a sultry voice, leaning down and bringing Changbin’s legs over his arms to bend him slightly before they were interrupted by the door opening.

“Hey—whoa, Changbin, I didn’t take you for a bottom.” Minho smirked at them. Changbin quickly pushed Felix back so he could sit up.

“I’m not! Forget what you saw! What do you want? Why didn’t you knock?” Changbin moved to fix his hair while Felix tried hiding his boner.

“Hyunjin and Seungmin came back. Woojin wants to have a pack meeting.” Minho’s smirk fell. Changbin nodded.

“We’ll be right down.” After Minho left, Changbin sighed and looked at Felix.

“Sorry for pushing you, Lix. Did I hurt you?” Felix shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. Would it really be that bad if you bottomed, though?” Changbin’s eyes widened a little.

“U-uhm, we should go downstairs.” He began standing up but stopped when he heard Felix’s sigh. 

“Listen, Fe, we can talk more about this later, okay? I promise.” Felix nodded and stood up.

“Come on. They’re waiting on us.” Felix dropped a kiss on Changbin’s forehead and walked out the door. 

_Are you upset with me?_ Changbin asked Felix through their bond.

 _’Not at all, babe. But like you said, we should go downstairs.’_ Changbin sighed in relief knowing that Felix wasn’t angry with him. The last thing he wanted their first fight to be about as a couple was sex.

When Changbin got down to the first floor, the pack was sitting around the living room, some of them on the floor since they didn’t all fit on the couch. Hyunjin and Seungmin were standing up in front of the TV and in front of them all. Seungmin gave Changbin a small smile as he walked over to Felix who managed to get a spot at the corner of the couch. Felix patted his lap for Changbin to sit and although the older felt like he should have Felix on his lap instead, he decided to do the opposite, not wanting his now boyfriend to think that Changbin has fragile masculinity. 

“So, as you all know, I told you guys something before I left and I did it without Hyunjin’s consent. So for that I want to apologize. But at the same time, what I said wasn’t wrong and I want Hyunjin to tell you guys how he feels and for you to listen to him.” Seungmin looked at their alpha with nervous eyes but the wolf just smiled warmly and nodded. “Hyunjin?” Seungmin stood to the side a little more so Hyunjin could have the floor. The witch took a deep breath and began speaking.

“I know I’m the only witch here and the only one capable of helping you guys out with certain things like the sun issue and shit. I also know I’m an asshole and I can’t do benevolent magic so well. I’ve been practicing though. That’s why I was able to heal your arms, Felix.”

“Thank you, Hyunjin hyung.”

“Uh, just Hyunjin.” Hyunjin cringed slightly at the hyung, not really used to honorifics from the supernatural even though Felix was newly turned.

“Lately, it feels like I’ve been asked to do a lot of things for you guys. You asked me to make Felix’s sun ring, fine. You asked me to revive your banana tree, fine. You asked me to fix the tears on your mattress, fine. But then you _demanded_ I come here and heal Felix from sun burns when I already gave him a sun ring for a reason,” Hyunjin pointed to Changbin with eyes beginning to darken as his anger resurfaced.

“Reign it in, babe.” Seungmin said softly. Hyunjin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were back to normal.

“If I’m gonna be a part of a pack, I want to feel like I’m appreciated here not just wanted here to be used.” Hyunjin ended, taking a step back to look at Seungmin. Seungmin nodded at him. 

“Tell them what else, babe.” Hyunjin sighed.

“With that being said, I’m working on my anger issues. There.” That was the best they were going to get from him but it meant a whole lot more than what he said out loud. Woojin stood up and walked over to Hyunjin. Hyunjin faced him and waited, almost nervously.

“I’m proud of you for speaking up about how you feel. I never want any of you to feel like you can’t. With that being said, we all owe you an apology. I see now that we have been unfair to you and we need to be more conscious of that.” Hyunjin nodded.

“Thank you, alpha.” Hyunjin bowed to him which Woojin didn’t stop him even though he felt like he didn’t need to. As soon as Hyunjin stood up straight, he pulled him in for a hug. Hyunjin rarely hugged back but he did wrap an arm around him until Woojin pulled away. One by one, the pack stood up and apologized to Hyunjin and bowed to him. Each time, Hyunjin bowed back even though he was uncomfortable with all the attention and apologies.

“All right, let’s never do that again.” Hyunjin said after it was over. The pack laughed and then it was like they were back to normal. They ended up ordering more food now that they added two more people with Chan choosing to get it. Changbin had asked Felix if he wanted to go back upstairs now that fresh food came in but he said he wanted to be around the pack and also didn’t want to force Changbin to be away from his pack after they all had a moment like that. 

Eventually, after dinner and several rounds of Uno, the pack had separated into the rooms for the night. It wasn’t until everyone had separated into their rooms that Minho and Jisung realized that they had gotten into the same room that they always stayed in together subconsciously. 

“Oh,” Minho said. “Sorry, I’ll just take the couch.” Minho turned to walk out the door when Jisung stopped him.

“No! I mean, you can stay here.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Minho didn’t turn to look at him.

“Why? We always room together.”

“That’s before you broke up with me, Ji.” Minho said softly. “I’ll take the couch. It’s fine. I’ll see you in the morning.” With that, Minho left, closing the door gently behind him. He walked back downstairs and stared at the couch with a sigh. Oh, how much he wanted to go back upstairs and cuddle up to Jisung. But he pushed that down and got comfortable, falling asleep in just a few minutes. 

He was awoken in the morning by Seungmin and Woojin opening and closing cabinets.

“Man, there’s nothing in here.” Seungmin said.

“That’s ‘cause this isn’t our house. It’s just a cabin.” Minho groaned as he sat up. 

“Hmm, we can always go out for breakfast. Let’s go to Denny’s.” Seungmin agreed with Woojin and then they set out on a mission to wake everybody up. Minho yawned and laid back down, wanting to fall back asleep.

He was awakened again when one by one, more people came down the stairs and began speaking loudly. Minho gave up on trying to fall back asleep but didn’t move to get up either. Jisung was the last to get downstairs and he looked at Minho. He walked up to him and ran a hand through his hair. Minho, half-dazed, allowed it to happen, relishing it with his eyes closed. 

“All right everyone, let’s go. I’ll drop the vampires off at the apartment before we go, all right?” Woojin said. Jisung pulled his hand away from Minho’s hair but didn’t move, remembering that Minho couldn’t leave the cabin in the daytime. 

“Um, hyung?” Jisung called for Woojin though they all walked out the door. Hyunjin standing nearby looked over and saw Minho still on the couch.

“Dude, come on. I’m starving. Don’t hold us back.” Hyunjin hit the top of his head with the tips of his fingers. Jisung hesitated to tell him. 

“Just go without me, guys. I’m gonna sleep some more.” Minho tried to get him to leave without asking questions but Hyunjin wasn’t moving.

“You can sleep back in your apartment. You’re not staying here by yourself. Let’s go.” Hyunjin moved around the couch, moved Jisung out of the way and tried to pick up Minho. Minho kept shoving his hands away.

“Hyunjin, just let him be.” Jisung tried but he was afraid to even touch Hyunjin when he starts getting agitated. Where the hell is Seungmin?

“No. We finally found him and he wants to stay here alone again? Yeah right. You’re coming, dipshit.” Minho finally pushed hard enough for Hyunjin to back away. Quickly Minho stood up and moved away from him.

“Can you just go? You’re holding them back now.”

“What’s going on in here?” Woojin came back into the cabin after hearing the commotion.

“Minho says he wants to stay here.” Hyunjin told him like it was ridiculous but Woojin then remembered he couldn’t leave. When Woojin didn’t say anything, Hyunjin got confused.

“What?” 

“Let’s just go, Hyunjin. Let him stay here.” Hyunjin looked at him like he lost a head.

“Seriously? After all that shit that he did before we got here?” Hyunjin looked at Minho who then crossed his arms but Hyunjin noticed. 

“Where the fuck is your ring?” Minho looked away.

“That’s why? You fucking asshole, where’s your ring?” 

“I lost it, okay?” Minho muttered but Hyunjin caught it.

“How the fuck do you lost that shit?”

“I was hunting and I was gripping its neck and it just came off, okay? I didn’t even realize until I got home. I tried to go back and find it but I couldn’t.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me then?”

“Seriously? You just had a bitch fit about us asking too much of you. I wasn’t going to ask you to make me a new ring.” Although Hyunjin understood, he was still pissed off.

“Fucking vampires,” He reach over to yank some hairs from Minho’s head.

“Ow!” Minho put a hand over his head as Hyunjin went over to the kitchen to grab napkins to wrap around the hairs so he doesn’t lose them.

“If you lose or take off this ring, I will not heal your burns or make you another one.” Hyunjin threatened before leaving the house. Woojin sighed and turned to Minho.

“Will you be all right by yourself until nighttime?” Minho nodded.

“Yeah, Woojin, I’m a big boy.” Minho smiled at him and Woojin nodded.

“All right, then. Come on, Jisung.” Jisung frowned, not really wanting to leave Minho but he went to follow Woojin.

“Are you sure you’ll be all right?” Jisung asked Minho as he passed him.

“I’ll be fine, Ji.” Minho reassured him. Jisung nodded and quickly hugged him before running out the door. Minho smiled at his little run and then waved at Woojin before the door closed. Now, that he was left alone with his thoughts, he began to feel lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter + epilogue left!!! dnfjsfnsfmdoafdognsjknfsofdmofaof


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,597  
> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud
> 
> ***EVEN MORE SEXUAL CONTENT***

Changbin and Felix once again found themselves alone. this time at Felix’s apartment upon the younger’s request.

“How come you wanted to come here instead? I mean it’s fine, just asking.”

“I don’t know. There’s nothing wrong with your place, but I was kinda missing my apartment. Plus, I just paid rent like two days ago and I realized I’ve barely been here so I need to make it worth my money.” Felix sat down on the couch. Changbin hummed and sat down next to him. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Felix shrugged and looked around before looking back at Changbin. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” 

That’s how they ended up with Felix leaning his head on Changbin’s shoulder with his legs pulled up, Changbin’s arm around Felix’s waist, and them making out while a random movie from Netflix played in the background. Felix has never been in an actual relationship so he just felt giddy thinking about doing the things that couples do. 

Felix felt like just kissing him was almost not enough. He wanted more of him. He rested his hand over Changbin’s chest and slowly let it slide down until his pinky touched his belt.

“Where do you think you’re putting that hand?” Changbin broke the kiss to ask him in a raspy voice. Felix giggled and let his pinky wander down just a little.

“I don’t know. I think it has a mind of its own.” Felix bit his lip then squeaked when Changbin’s hand dropped to cup his ass.

“I think mine does, too, then.” Felix giggled once again and leaned in to continue kissing him. Their kisses got more and more heated as Changbin’s hand squeezed Felix’s ass and Felix’s hand dropped to rest innocently over Changbin’s crotch. Just as Felix was mustering up the courage to start pressing down on Changbin’s dick, they were interrupted by Changbin’s phone ringing. The older pulled back and groaned in annoyance.

“I’m sorry, baby. We keep getting interrupted.” He said as he reached into his pocket for his phone. Since Felix hadn’t moved his hand yet, when Changbin lifted his hips up to retrieve his phone from his back pocket, his hand moved with him. It wasn’t nearly enough to put pressure but it made Changbin feel some type of way.

“Yeah, Woojin?” Changbin said as he answered.

“Hey, we just finished eating and we’re going back to the cabin to keep Minho company. You two wanna join?” Changbin looked at Felix who shook his head no.

“Uh, nah, we’re just gonna chill here. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah, you, too. See ya.” Changbin hung up the call after Woojin responded and threw the phone to the other side of the couch. “Seriously interrupted us for that.” Changbin didn’t have time to feel anymore annoyed as Felix pressed down against his crotch, reviving his hardon. Felix looked down and he could see and feel the size of his dick. It wasn’t incredibly big or small but he was a little girthier than he expected, at least from what he could feel through his jeans. 

“Baby,” Changbin called him and when Felix looked up, the older connected their lips together again. “No one’s going to interrupt us now,” Changbin mentioned, letting Felix figure out what he was implying. It didn’t take him long to realize and then he was lifting his leg over Changbin’s thighs to straddle him. Changbin wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his waist and resting them on his ass. Felix pulled back the front of Changbin’s hair before resuming their make out session.

Changbin guided the younger’s hips against his as he thrusted up to meet him halfway. Felix struggled to catch his breath in between kissing him and letting out moans. He kind of wanted to stop and move to his bed but at the same time, he was scared he was going to let Changbin take all of him in that moment. 

Felix once again let his hand travel down from the older’s chest to the top of his jeans. Slowly, he unbuckled his belt. They stopped grinding as Felix worked on this but Changbin didn’t take his hands off of him and instead began squeezing his ass as they continued kissing. This led Felix to believe that Changbin was okay with what he was doing so he kept going. Once the belt was unbuckled, he went for the button of his jeans, then his zipper. Too nervous to just go for it, Felix bought himself some time by pushing his hands up the older’s shirt, feeling his cold skin. Changbin didn’t push him to touch him and instead moved his hands under Felix’s shirt to touch his back. His thumbs rubbed at his sides as the kiss got a bit softer. Finally, Felix’s hands began trailing down, lightly scratching at his stomach. At first, he just meant to tease him by touching the waist band of his boxers but Changbin had grown so hard, the head of his dick was peeking out slightly. Felix squeaked into the kiss as he felt it, a bit of precum landing on his fingers. Changbin pulled away from the kiss and laughed.

“Don’t laugh!” Felix whined. 

“Sorry, baby. Sorry.” Changbin pecked the corner of his lips and trailed kisses down his neck while Felix looked down at his crotch. The head was so beautifully red, it gave him butterflies. He was curious. He wanted to see more of him. So he pulled down the edge of his boxers. Changbin leaned back against the couch and they both watched as Felix nervously touched him. Felix bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around him and softly squeezed him. Changbin closed his eyes and held his breath as he did so. He decided to make it easier for the younger by lifting his hips to pull down his pants and underwear far enough to leave him exposed. 

Changbin then looked at Felix as he slowly jerked him off. He so wanted to do the same for the younger but at the same time, didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. So he settled on massaging his inner thighs and getting dangerously close to his crotch. Felix moaned and leaned over to kiss him, quickening his hand.

“You can touch me too.” Felix whispered against his lips. Changbin froze for a moment so Felix, for once, took it upon himself to take the initiative. He let go of Changbin’s dick and began unbuttoning his own jeans before grabbing Changbin’s hand and guiding it towards his boner. Changbin gulped as he reached around him to pull down his pants and underwear down enough for his dick to flop out. Felix gasped as it did so. 

“Fuck, this is so hot.” Changbin whispered before fisting him and beginning to jerk him off. Felix moaned loudly in surprise before doing the same to Changbin and kissing him again. It was messy and full of tongue but neither of them stopped until they both orgasmed.

Felix was the first to go and he ended up being too tired to help out Changbin so the older ended up jerking himself off to an orgasm but he didn’t mind because Felix kept on kissing him until he did so. 

For a moment, they stayed in that position with Felix’s head resting on Changbin’s chest and Changbin’s head tilted all the way back and resting on the couch, using his clean hand to rub circles on Felix’s back.

“Wow,” the younger eventually said.

“Yeah. Wow.”

“I think my legs are losing circulation.” Felix reached behind him to pull his pants up enough so it wasn’t pressing against his thighs so tightly. Changbin chuckled and ran his hand down over his ass to pull them up all the way. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get cleaned up.”

“But I’m so comfortable.” He whined. 

“We can lay on your bed. It’ll be better.”

“Okay.” Felix sat up and smiled at him cutely. Changbin smiled and pecked his lips. 

“You’re so cute.” Felix giggled and stood up, turning away from him to tuck his softening penis back into his underwear. Changbin smirked but didn’t mention it as he did the same thing. 

Soon, they were both cleaned up with Changbin having changed into a whole new outfit considering he got cum all over him and Felix having changed his jeans into sweats. Lying in bed next to Felix with Netflix playing in the background was something so relaxing that even though Changbin wasn’t tired, he fell asleep easily.

Minho had been going around the house, cleaning up the mess that he mostly made, leaving piles of dirt by the front and back door so he can sweep it out once the sun goes does. He made all the beds and cleaned the sheets that he knew were dirtier than others. By the time he was done, Woojin had called him saying they were coming back to keep him company. 

Woojin, Chan, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Jisung were the only ones that came with Hyunjin not coming because he was working on his new sun ring and Changbin and Felix wanting to spent time alone together. Although nearly all of them knocked out as they watched a movie because of some pancake induced coma, Minho was glad they were there so he didn’t feel as lonely. Minho couldn’t help but glance at Jisung every now and then who had made camp on the floor with some pillows and blankets. He would see that he would close his eyes but not fall asleep all the way, occasionally paying attention to the TV or going on his phone. Minho decided to send him a text.

‘Can we talk?’ Minho watched as Jisung’s eyes opened before pulling out his phone from underneath the blankets. The human looked at him after reading and began standing up. Minho stood up as well and led him up the stairs into the room they would usually share that now had clean sheets. Jisung sat down on the bed as Minho shut the door and sat next to him.

“What’d you want to talk about?” 

“Kind of everything.” Minho looked down at his hands. “I…I don’t even know where to start. I’m sorry.” Minho took a deep breath. “I’m really truly sorry that I haven’t treated you the way I should’ve.”

“You didn’t treat me badly, though.” Jisung shuffled closer to him and put a hand on his arm. 

“But I did if you broke up with me because of it. I’m not trying to make you feel bad but, there had to have been a reason to break it off so that means, I really am a piece of shit. Or at least I was and I didn’t even realize it until…after. I hated the fact that I couldn’t go to you anymore, that I couldn’t hold you or kiss you but I deserved it. You deserve better than me. Someone who won’t force you to do things for them.” Jisung was already shaking his head.

“No, no, you didn’t force me to do anything.”

“But I didn’t give you the option to say no. I never truly asked whenever I’d drink from you. I basically forced you.” Jisung pouted.

“But I didn’t complain.” Now it was Minho shaking his head. “I’m serious, Minho. I don’t know why I broke up with you. I just blurted it out. The last thing I wanted was to leave you. I immediately regretted it.”

“There had to be a reason, Ji.” Minho said softly. Jisung looked at him sadly.

“I guess…what Woojin hyung said got stuck in my head but then I realized that I didn’t care. I didn’t mind that you drank from me, I didn’t mind that you didn’t ask because I’d rather you drink from than from someone else. You already had my permission to do all that. I also realized I should stop listening to other people and instead talk to you about it first if we ever have a problem.” Minho was a little surprised at what Jisung said but he tried not to show it.

“Hyung, Minho hyung, please take me back.” Minho looked at him confused.

“Why are you asking me? It should be the other way around. In fact, it is the other way around. I was going to ask you to give me another chance.” Jisung smiled.

“I think we’re both kinda dumb, huh?” Minho scoffed.

“Kinda? I think we’re all the way dumb, babe.” Jisung laughed and felt warmth radiate all over him at the sight of Minho smiling. 

“I also had something to tell you.” Jisung said, getting a little more serious but still with a small smile on his face.

“Anything, Jisungie. Tell me.” Jisung looked down at Minho’s hand and grabbed it.

“Although I regret breaking up with you, it gave me some time to think,”

“Uh oh.” Jisung smack his shoulder. “Ow! Okay, sorry.” He giggled.

“I’m trying to be serious here, hyung!” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Go on, my love.” Jisung felt butterflies at the petname but kept going.

“I decided to let you turn me.” Minho froze.

“W-what?” Jisung nodded.

“Yeah. Um, my brother graduates in a few months. He’ll be off to college and then working and supporting himself. He won’t need me forever. When he graduates, I want you to turn me. D-do you still want to be with me for…forever?” Jisung asked him nervously. Minho looked at him like he grew three extra heads.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I do. It’s all I’ve been thinking about since I met you.” Jisung grinned. “But…are you sure? Forever’s a long time…” 

“I’m really sure. These last few weeks without were really torture. I can’t imagine not being with you ‘til the end. If that even exists for vampires.” Jisung chuckled nervously.

“God, I hope not.” Minho said more to himself than anything but it made Jisung smile. “Fuck, when does he graduate?”

“In May, I think.”

“Damn it, okay. I can wait. It’s fine.” Jisung giggled and quickly moved to straddle his lap and hug him tightly. Minho didn’t hesitate to reciprocate. 

“I missed you so much.” Minho said into his shoulder.

“I missed you, too. You know what else I missed?” When Minho hummed in question, Jisung pulled back enough to connect their lips, finally. After all that time with both of their struggles, they were finally connected again. Minho held him tightly while Jisung ran his fingers through his hair. Their lips were shiny and swollen by the time they pulled away. 

“That just felt like our first ever kiss.” Minho said, closing his eyes again.

“Our first ever kiss into forever.”

“Don’t be fucking cheesy, oh my god.” Minho loosened his hold on him and Jisung squeaked when he felt like he was going to fall backwards. “I wouldn’t let you fall, baby.” Minho reassured him.

“I know you wouldn’t, but still.” Jisung pecked his lips a few more times before leaving sweet kisses all over his face. Minho chuckled and relished in it. He loved Jisung’s kisses.

“Should we go back downstairs and join them?” Jisung then asked him. Minho raised an eyebrow.

“Or we can stay here and do much better, more fun things.” Minho used one arm to pull them up to the top of the bed while holding Jisung’s waist with his other.

“Like?” Jisung smirked.

“I think you know what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only the epilogue left!!! i apologize for the lack of seungjin. i have plans to make a spin off focusing on them so look out for that. also another seungjin story is being written so look out for that too!! <3<3<3<3<3<3


	11. 'fornicating' lmao - epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,894  
> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud

“Okay, nobody panic. God fucking damn it, I said nobody panic!”

“Hyung! You’re the only one panicking!” Jeongin laughed as Woojin paced around the room, fluffing up his plant leaves, fixing the pillows on the extra chairs, wiping down the counters with his hands to make sure no crumbs were on it. Of course there wasn’t because him and Chan had been stress cleaning for the last 3 hours.

“Am I?” Woojin turned to see his entire pack sans Minho and Jisung, including his mate sitting around the living room in the cabin that they all finally decided to move into full time to fit all of them at once. “Oh.” 

“Come sit down, love.” Chan held his hand out which Woojin took and let himself be pulled down onto Chan’s lap. 

“Sorry, it’s just, this is like a ceremony, a ritual almost. It’s a little gross to think about my child fornicating but this is a special time, right?” It sounded like Woojin was trying to convince himself.

“Hyung, I hope you know Jisung isn’t a virgin.” Hyunjin smirked.

“Ah! La, la, la, la,” Woojin covered his ears and closed his eyes while Chan rolled his.

“Of course he knows, but it’s weird knowing that that’s what he’s doing right now.” 

Minho and Jisung had gone off into the forest in the middle of the night in May so the human can be turned. It was a mating ritual of some sort as opposed to a simple bite and drain to turn them kind of deal the way Changbin accidentally did with Felix. This was on purpose and had to be done differently to ensure that Minho and Jisung are tied together in the utmost special way as bonded vampires.

“Let’s not talk about it, shall we?” Woojin cringed. 

“They’re gonna be out all night, most likely. Hyunjin, did you make Jisung a ring?” Felix asked him.

“Yes, I did. In fact I made two ‘cause knowing him, he’s bound to lose it in a week. Actually, that’s being too ambitious. I give him two days.” Hyunjin took out the Ziploc bag from his pocket and showed them the extra ring. “Jisung already has his ring on in case he wakes up too late.” 

“All right, perfect. Then everything’s in order. There’s nothing to worry about. We just have to wait for them to come back.” Chan reassured them all but mostly to Woojin as he rubbed his back. Woojin took a deep breath and nodded.

“All right. You’re right. Everything is fine. Drinks anyone?” Woojin stood up and walked to the fridge not even waiting for their response.

“Ooh! Speaking of drinks.” Seungmin stood up and followed Woojin to the kitchen and took out the giant hydroflask of his blood that he’s been collecting for a few months.

“I got a special gift for the vampires.” Seungmin grinned. Felix and Changbin stood up and followed Seungmin to the island counter. 

“What is that?” Changbin asked as Seungmin twisted the cap. Immediately they smelled the sweet scent of Fairy blood. Felix gasped.

“Oh my god, what is that?” He leaned forward, feeling like he was being pulled in by an invisible force.

“Fairy blood.” Felix snapped out of it.

“Y-your blood?” Seungmin nodded, still with a grin.

“It’s the only thing that can get vampires drunk, remember? And I remember during Christmas how everyone got drunk except for you guys so I decided to start collecting my blood for days like today. In celebration of a new supernatural.”

“Ah, that’s awfully nice of you, Seungmin. Did-Did Hyunjin know about this?” Changbin looked back nervously at Hyunjin who appeared normal.

“Of course, he did. He helped heal me after I bled enough.” Changbin really shouldn’t be surprised anymore by now but Hyunjin change of temperament throughout the months continues to shock him. His ability to heal has also improved drastically and now Hyunjin almost waits for someone to get hurt so he can help them.

“O-oh, okay. Um, thanks, Seungmin. You didn’t have to.” Changbin said though his mouth was watering as he kept smelling it.

“I know, but I didn’t want you guys to feel left out. Do you want some now or later?” Changbin and Felix looked at each other before responding at the same time.

“Now.”

The pack were laughing drunkenly as they played twister drunkenly as they shouted out random colors and body parts drunkenly when a bit of the sun started to rise. Neither of them noticed until a blue tint began appearing through the windows. They had kept the blinds open so they could see when the sun would rise. 

“Oh, wait, guys, look!” Jeongin pointed to the window. They all stopped, Hyunjin, Felix and Chan on the twister mat craning their necks to see what Jeongin was pointing at. Just then, something passed through the window.

“Whoa!” Jeongin flinched and the lovely pretzel that the 3 boys created came tumbling down before they scrambled to get up. They stood next to their respective lovers and stared at the front door as footsteps approached, a brand new scent in the air along with Minho’s familiar one. The door knob twisted before it pulled open all the way, revealing a slightly jittery Jisung and a happy looking Minho. The younger walked in first and looked at all of them, locking eyes with Jeongin. Jeongin smiled at him as he hid behind Woojin.

“Welcome back, Jisungie hyung.” Jisung smiled, revealing his fangs.

“Good to be back.” Then the room erupted in cheers as Minho closed the door and held onto Jisung’s hand.

“Are you ready for your first meal, cub?” Woojin asked Jisung as he walked over to the freezer.

“Please. I’d like to not hurt Jeonginnie.” Jisung said, locking eyes with Jeongin again who kept his excited smile as he moved behind Chan. He knew that by being surrounded by all his supernatural friends that they would protect him and that Jisung would fight the urge for as long as he can. He wasn’t frightened.

“Here. Fresh AB blood. Enjoy it.” Woojin handed him the bag and Jisung looked at it for a moment, looked at Minho who nodded at him, and then slowly pierced the bag with his fangs and began drinking. He ended up chugging it as it quenched his thirst for the moment. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was finished.

“That’s some good shit.” Minho and Woojin snorted while the others laughed. 

“Did the ring work fine?” Hyunjin asked once they settled down.

“Yes, it did. Thank you, Hyunjinnie.”

“No problem. But don’t go losing it. Just because I made an extra doesn’t mean you can go throwing that one off a cliff or something.”

“Well, you know what this calls for, everyone?” Chan said. “A celebration!” The pack cheered and Seungmin was shuffling back into the kitchen to grab his flask.

“I saved this for you two. Come.” Jisung and Minho walked up to him and watched as he opened the flask.

“Holy shit, Minnie, is that your blood?” Minho’s eyes grew as he smelled it. He held Jisung by his shoulders so he wouldn’t go drinking it all in one go.

“Yes. I’ve been saving my blood for a few months. I have one more flask but I’m saving that for later. Here. He served the rest of it between two glasses and handed it to him.

“Don’t drink it too fast, Jisung-ah.” Minho told him before they began drinking. Jisung drank half of it before he began feeling the effect.

“Whoa,” he began tilting to the side. Minho quickly put an arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

“I said not too fast. This is like alcohol to us, remember?” Jisung giggled and nodded.

“Right. Thank you, Seungminnie.” The older smiled and nodded before leaving the flask in the sink so they could all sit together in the living room. The fairy blood was starting to wear off on Changbin and Felix as the younger sat on the older’s lap, resting his head on top of Changbin’s. They decided to sit back and watch as they played another round of drunk twister, this time with Jisung, Minho and Seungmin. 

A few minutes later, Changbin and Felix announced that they would be going to bed. They had been up all night and were the first ones to sober up. 

Once up in their rooms, they stripped down to their underwear and climbed in bed. It had taken Changbin 3 months to get comfortable with the idea that it’s okay to not be the quote unquote “top” in the relationship all the time and he found himself craving to be the little spoon, craving to be moved, pulled, and pushed around during…intimate times, and craving to be lifted up on the kitchen counter as he makes out with his lover. But it had also taken Felix 3 months to learn that he was a switch and loved to have Changbin under him just as much as he loved having him on top of him. Tonight however, he just wanted to hold him. 

Changbin fit so well pressed up against him. Their legs tangled with each other and one of their hands intertwined with Changbin holding them closely to his chest.

“Do you think Jisung will lose his ring?” Felix broke the almost silence save for the noise coming from downstairs.

“I don’t think so. He kept worrying that he will so I think he’ll be extra careful about it. Maybe later on in the future he will. You know this isn’t my original ring either?” Changbin let go of Felix’s hand to show him it.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, my original one I had for about 20 years and I went to a club to feed and this bastard took it from my finger and I didn’t even notice it until I was walking home and it was dawn. The sun was just starting to rise and I felt my skin burning. I had to hide in a garbage can until nightfall.” Felix snorted.

“Fuck you, don’t laugh.” Changbin pouted but grabbed his hand again to intertwine their fingers.

“Sorry, baby, but you have to admit that’s funny.”

“Yeah, you know what’s not funny though? Chan made me sleep outside for a week because I smelled like trash.” Felix cackled and Changbin rolled onto his stomach to look at him.

“You think that’s funny, punk?” Changbin threw his leg over Felix’s thighs and straddled him, holding himself up with his arms. 

“A little.” Felix let out little giggles. Changbin sighed before dropping himself down on top of Felix. This is how he would fall asleep. Felix never minded, in fact, he kind of liked it. Skin on skin, sharing as much warmth as their cold bodies could produce. It was comfortable. Eventually, in the middle of the night, Changbin would slide off in his sleep so only half his body would be on top of him but that’s okay. 

“Can we sleep now? I’m really tired.” Changbin said softly.

“Yeah. Our sleep schedules gonna be fucked after this.”

“It’s okay. We’re vampires. The sun sucks anyways.” Changbin kissed Felix’s chest once before resting his cheek on it to fall asleep. 

“Good night, my love.”

“Good night, cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey wished it were 10 chapters. the odd number is killing me bUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT 
> 
> it's finished!!!!!! i almost forgot to post again today but it's here!  
> i hope you enjoyed this storyyyy  
> thank you to those who read and commented. I appreciate you!! <3<3<3<3<3  
> also the word fornicating just makes me laugh idk why
> 
> I got a few stories brewin' including a seungjin spin off so keep an eye out for them <3<3<3<3  
> love ya mwUAH!

**Author's Note:**

> i read all comments and will respond to 99% of them so feel free to leave me a comment! ask me any q's, inform me of something i may not know, leave constructive criticism, i'm all ears <3<3<3


End file.
